Home is Where the Heart Is
by srp2017
Summary: Continuation of my Home storyline. Its a good idea to read those first. Mallory has kept a terrible secret for years and must own up to her mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

A continuation of my 'Home' series. I realize it has been a long time since I wrote this but I wanted to pick it back up. This will focus more on Mallory and Mike and will be a couple years in the future. If you aren't familiar with this particular storyline, please understand it was one of my earlier stories so the writing isn't so good! Please enjoy and review. I love reading them.

**Home is where the Heart Is**

Chapter 1

Mallory had become a partner in an extremely successful rheumatology and endocrinology practice. She was successful and was highly celebrated. All outward appearances, she had the picture-perfect life. She and Mike had a large house, filled with kids. Hannah had moved into her own apartment a year before, and Emma and Sailor were graduating high school. Tommy was in grade school, an active nine-year-old. She and Mike also had seven-year old twins, Faith and Nathan and a four-year-old Alexander. Mike was a stay-at-home dad, enjoying retirement and being a full-time parent.

On the surface, things were perfect and Mike knew nothing different. What he didn't know was that Mallory had had a five-year-long affair with one of her partners. Alex was not even his son, but Mike loved him dearly and Mallory didn't have the heart to tell him any differently. She didn't know why she had continued the affair and she also knew; the other man would never love and take care of Alex like Mike did. The other man, Scott was shallow and Mallory knew that he made a habit of sleeping with as many female colleagues and nurses as he could. But he was also almost like an addiction.

It all came to a head after a meeting with Scott at 'their hotel.' They met every Wednesday for 'lunch,' which didn't consist of eating. He paid for the room and they took a two-hour long lunch 'to discuss business.' It had been like that for five years, except when she was pregnant with Alex and then while she recovered from his birth. He wouldn't have anything to do with her until she lost all the weight and got back in shape, something Mike had never cared about.

What Mallory didn't know was that Tom and Sasha had an evening without their own kids and had planned a romantic getaway at the same hotel. Incidentally, on the same floor. When the elevator doors came open and Mallory was faced with Tom and Sasha, she knew that her life was about to be turned upside down and of course, Scott didn't shut up.

"So, next week; same time?" Scott said with a stupid grin on his face.

"Mallory…what are you doing here?" Tom asked. He had a hand on the elevator door, holding it open even though they were all transfixed in place.

"I…uh, um…" Mallory said. This moment was what her nightmares had been made of for the past five years.

"Who is this?" Scott asked.

"My…husband's best friend." Mallory almost whispered.

"And who is this?" Tom said. His voice was raising and Sasha was looking at her in disbelief.

"The man she does things with that her husband doesn't do any more." Scott said snidely. He knew about Mike but had never encouraged Mallory to leave him and was perfectly fine with Mike raising Alex as his own.

"Scott, stop." Mallory said.

"How long has this gone on?" Sasha asked.

"Five years!" Scott said. He didn't care who he hurt.

"Scott…" Mallory started.

"MALLORY! Five years…Alex?" Sasha asked, doing the math in her head. All Mallory could do was hang her head in shame.

"Does Mike know?" Tom asked.

"What does it matter? He hasn't satisfied Mallory and is dumb enough to think the brat is his. We have him exactly where we want him. Not my fault he isn't man enough to keep her happy." Scott said, and Tom launched himself out of the elevator and had Scott by the neck before Mallory even know what was happening.

"Stop, Tom. He isn't worth it." Mallory said as she pulled Tom away from Scott. Thankfully, Sasha was helping her despite the scorn in her eyes.

"Mallory, either you tell Mike or I will. You will destroy him with this. You know he loves Alex and he loves you." Tom said.

"I…don't know how." Mallory said as she pushed Scott into an elevator and the doors closed, shutting him up.

"Figure it out. You have an hour. If you haven't told him by then, I will go and tell him. He deserves to know. All he has ever done is love and believe in you." Tom said.

"I have to go back to work. I have patients." Mallory said. Truthfully, she could have gone home but she wanted to avoid telling Mike, more for Alex's benefit.

"Fine. We will tell him." Sasha said, dismissively.

"What about Alex?" Mallory asked. She was the parent that Alex barely knew and Mike was his whole world. Mallory didn't know what Mike's reaction to Alex would be.

"That's something you should have thought about five years ago. I will say, Mike is a good dad and will probably love him anyways." Sasha said. It was true. Mike was a better parent than her and would love Alex.

"Go, Mallory. Go to your patients and lover. We'll take care of your husband and kids." Sasha said. She and Tom walked away from Mallory.

Mallory stepped into the elevator, punched the button for the doors to close and began crying. Sasha was right. She should have fessed up five years before. Mike would have probably forgiven a slip up but not a five-year-long affair or lying about a little boy that Mike adored. A little boy that Mallory barely knew. Instead of going home and fessing up, she drove herself back to her office, hoping that Tom and Sasha would choose not to follow through with their threats. If they did, she would lose her entire family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Home is Where the Heart Is**

Chapter 2

Mike loved being able to be home with his kids. He handled their sports events and school programs with the same skills he learned as an XO. In some ways, the organization needed wasn't so different. It gave Mallory time to build her practice and become a successful doctor. Things were perfect. And Mike especially enjoyed time at home with Alex, their youngest.

Alex had been born later in life for Mike but had been such a sweet surprise. While Mike loved each of his kids the same amount, the bond with Alex was different. He adored the little boy. He adored his other kids too, but Alex was a sweet little boy who had captured Mike's heart completely from day one. Mike watched him playing on the floor with his toy cars and smiled at the little tune Alex was singing. It made no sense but it was still funny. The doorbell rang and Mike got up to answer it, surprised to see Tom and Sasha on the side of the door.

"Hey, I thought you two were on some romantic getaway?" Mike asked as he let them in.

"We…Mike, you'd better sit down." Sasha said as she pushed him onto the couch.

"What's wrong? Something with Mallory or one the kids?" Mike asked, immediately scared. That was the only explanation he could think of for Tom and Sasha's behavior.

"I'll take him upstairs." Sasha said as she took Alex's hand and a couple of his cars and headed him up the stairs. Once they had disappeared from view, Tom began talking.

"The kids are fine and so is Mallory. Mike, Sasha and I were going to be staying at the Four Seasons today. We checked in and were headed to our room. On the sixth floor, we encountered Mallory and another man, Scott. Mike, she has been having an affair with him for several years." Tom said, knowing Mike would need to register what was being said. It took a minute and several gulps.

"I…are you sure?" Mike asked.

"She was on the sixth floor with her…lover. Apparently, this is an every week thing. She didn't say a lot but he runs his mouth. Its been going on for five years." Tom explained. He knew the coin would drop where Alex was concerned.

"Five years? I knew she had become distant but…five years? I thought she was just preoccupied with the practice and her patients." Mike said.

"I'm sorry, Mike. And…Alex…he's isn't yours. I am really sorry, Mike." Tom said. Mike sat back on the couch and leaned his head back, trying to register everything.

"What'd she say?" Mike asked.

"Not a lot. She didn't deny anything. She tried to get Scott to shut up but she…didn't want to tell you. I gave her that option. She seems…I don't even have a word for it. Remorseful? Maybe. I don't know. We thought about not telling you but that didn't seem quite right." Tom said.

"I don't even know what to say or do. I thought…I knew she had become more distant and I couldn't get her interested…I just thought she was busy with her patients. I handled the home stuff so she wouldn't have to worry. This entire time, she has been making a fool of me." Mike said angrily as he stood up and began pacing around.

"So, what do you want to do? About her and Alex? He is innocent in this, Mike. He is just a little boy." Tom asked.

"I know but…I just can't right now. Would you and Sasha pack some stuff up for him and take him to Mallory?" Maybe pack her a bag too?" Mike asked.

"Mike, I understand what you are saying but I want to make one thing clear. Alex only has ever known you as his father and this guy has no interest in being a dad. I know how much you love that little guy so please remember that." Tom said.

"I just can't right now. I know it makes me a terrible person and I…just can't face him right now. Or her for that matter." Mike said.

"What are you going to tell the kids?" Tom asked.

"The truth. Mallory has hardly been an attentive mother the last couple years. Now I know why. I just always made excuses for her. I won't do that anymore." Mike said.

"Mike, is it a good idea to tell the younger kids this? Mallory may not have been perfect, but they are still her kids and they won't understand this. The older girls, I understand but not the younger kids." Tom argued.

"She should have thought about that five years ago when all this started. Make sure you get Alex's teddy bear. Its on his bed and he won't be able to sleep without it. I'll unlock my truck so you can get the booster seat out." Mike said before walking into the room he had used as an office and shutting the door. Tom heard the truck's horn indicating it was unlocked. Not knowing what else to do, he went out and took the booster seat out of Mike's truck and put it in his own vehicle. He was a little surprised by Mike's reaction, but he wasn't sure he could even blame him.

Tom walked back inside and upstairs. Somehow, Sasha had instinctively known what was going to happen. She already had Alex's bag packed and explained to the little boy that he was going to visit his mommy at her work. Alex didn't know any different and was excited by the prospect of seeing Mallory. While Tom kept him occupied, Sasha went and packed a suitcase for Mallory. Normally, Sasha would have made sure the clothes were neatly folded and wouldn't get wrinkled, but she didn't care. She just stuffed as many of the very nice and expensive clothes in the suitcase as she could get so that Mallory wouldn't be tempted to come back to the house. She even packed a picture of Liam and Allie, Mallory's first set of twins that had died during the Red Flu and a family picture of Mike and the kids.

They carried Alex and the suitcases outside and Tom went back inside to speak to Mike. Sasha only knew one thing; she was livid at Mallory. She never thought she would step out on Mike, let alone for five years. Tom finally came out a couple minutes later and they began the drive to Mallory's medical practice. In the backseat, Alex was singing a happy little song and playing with his toy car. He was completely oblivious to what was actually happening.

Sasha wasn't sure if Mallory had alerted her secretary that they'd be there but they didn't have to wait long at all to see her. She had a white lab coat back on over her dark brown dress and Sasha was even annoyed by the clicking of her heels. Mallory had done well for herself, considering that she had been a humble nurse living out of her car years before. Now, she had it all. Mike had helped her get her training and had been the dutiful husband for years.

"I guess Mike didn't handle things well?" Mallory asked as Alex climbed up on her lap. She had noticed the suitcases that Tom had put in the corner of her office but didn't say anything.

"No. He is…pretty upset. He feels very emasculated." Tom remarked.

"I…that was not my intention." Mallory said. Sasha's temper boiled over.

"What the hell did you think would happen, screwing around on him for years? Mike gave you everything. He gave you the career, the house, the kids and it still wasn't enough? Let me ask this, what does Scott offer you that Mike didn't?" Sasha asked.

"I don't have an answer to that. I wish I did." Mallory remarked. Alex was still completely oblivious to what was going on.

"Mike asked that you not come back to the house. He will talk when he's ready. Said the money is there if you need to put deposits down on an apartment or rental house." Tom explained.

"What about my other kids?" Mallory asked.

"Mallory, I am just telling you what he said. I am sure he will contact you about the kids when he's ready. He's been their main caretaker for years, so you shouldn't be terrible surprised by this." Tom said.

"And him?" Mallory asked, pointing down to the little boy in her lap.

"He can't deal with it right now. I'm sure he'll be in contact." Tom said as he stood up.

"You all just had to tell him, didn't you?" Mallory said angrily.

"You made a fool of him for years and you've stomped all over his heart. Its just desserts. If Mike wants to forgive you, we will support him but he had to know." Sasha said. She was also standing up, wanting to leave before her temper got the best of her.

"You know, he's not perfect either?" Mallory said.

"Nobody is but no one could find fault in the way Mike has loved and supported you the past ten years. Not even you, correct?" Tom asked. All Mallory could do was hang her head in shame.

"No." Mallory finally said.

"He'll get ahold of you, I'm sure." Sasha said before they walked out of her office.

Back at the house, Mike struggled with what to do next. Call his attorney? Take her off the bank accounts? And what about Alex? Mike couldn't just turn his love off for the little boy. Or for Mallory for that matter. He heard the kids come in from school. How was he going to explain to them that their mom had been sleeping around for years and wouldn't be coming home that night? Or did he tell them? Mallory had been busy with work for years and rarely got home before nine o'clock, the younger kid's bedtimes. She also had not been very present with the older kids.

"Dad! Where are you?" Emma hollered.

"Be there in a second." Mike hollered back. He wiped the tears that escaped from his eyes and walked out into the living area. Emma gave him a happy smile and Faith jumped into his arms. She was the picture of Mallory and Mike gulped again, not knowing what to say.

"Dad, where's Alex?" Their adopted daughter, Anna or Sailor as she was better known asked.

"Uh…Mom won't be home tonight. Alex is with her. We've separated." Mike said quietly. He'd put Faith down and she ran off to play with her brothers outside.

"And she took Alex with her? Dad, what happened?" Emma asked as she took his arm and walked him to one of the dining room chairs.

"Tom and Sasha had a romantic weekend planned and they…ran into her at a hotel. She had been having an affair for the past five years. And before you ask, Alex isn't my son." Mike said before another torrent of tears were shed. He saw the disbelief on Emma and Sailor's face. It mirrored his own.

"Five years! Why?" Sailor asked angrily.

"I don't know. Can you two look out for the younger kids? I'm going upstairs." Mike asked.

"Sure. Have you talked to her?" Emma asked.

"No. Tom and Sasha packed up her clothes and took that and Alex to her office. I told Tom I would call her when I was ready but not to come back to the house." Mike explained as he stood up. As he got to the foot of the stairs, he turned back around. "Don't tell the younger kids. Tell them that she and Alex are taking a mini-vacation or something. Order pizza for supper. Here's my card." Mike said as he handed Sailor his debit card and then ran up the stairs, not wanting to say anything else. He was out of words.


	3. Chapter 3

**Home is Where the Heart Is**

Chapter 3

Mallory found an extended stay hotel. It was not an ideal situation by any stretch of the imagination. It was stupid, but she hoped things would line out with Mike. It was a pipe dream and she knew it. She just didn't want to sign for a lease yet. Thankfully, Alex was very well-behaved and as Mallory got him ready for bed, he began questioning his new circumstances.

"Where Daddy?" Alex asked.

"He's at home. This is our new home for now." Mallory explained. She couldn't even remember the last time she had tucked Alex in and didn't know any of his routines.

"I want Daddy! Where my teddy?" Alex asked. Mallory leaned over and did a quick search of Alex's bag. His favorite teddy bear was not in the bag.

"It…didn't get packed. I'm sorry." Mallory said and Alex's eyes filled with tears. He started crying and Mallory didn't have a clue what to do.

"I'll try and get it tomorrow." Mallory told him but it did no good. She felt very overwhelmed and could only blame herself. Tom and Sasha had been right. Mike had given her everything and she made him into a fool. She had no good excuse for it and despite what she had said, Mike was as close to perfect as could be. Scott was severely lacking. Mallory just didn't know how to fix any of it.

Back at the house, Mike hadn't left his bedroom all night and Emma and Sailor had put the younger kids to bed. Neither of them knew how to help Mike and Hannah was busy. Sailor was angry at Mallory and Emma was determined to make the peace. As she walked by Alex's bedroom, she immediately noticed the bear on the bed. The little boy would be heartbroken. Emma grabbed the bear and then knocked on Mike's door.

"Dad, can I borrow your truck?" Emma asked. Mike finally opened the door and Emma's heart broke. He looked miserable.

"Emma, its late." Mike said.

"I know. I won't be long at all. Alex's bear got left." Emma said. Mike's face softened a little and he grabbed his keys from his dresser and handed them to her.

"I don't know where they are. Probably with that guy, Scott." Mike remarked.

"I'll call Mallory." Emma said before leaning in and giving Mike a kiss.

"Hurry home, Emma." Mike said before closing the door in her face. It was not like him but it was like he just couldn't handle reality. Emma took her cellphone out of her pocket and punched in Mallory's number, hoping she'd answer. Thankfully, on the third ring, Mallory's voice came over the line.

_"Emma? I wasn't expecting to hear from you." Mallory asked._

_ "Yeah…um, so Alex's bear got forgotten and I was going to bring it to you. I just don't know where you are." Emma said._

_ "Yeah, he's upset. I can't get him to go to sleep. I don't have your dad's touch. I'm at the extended stay hotel, off King's Highway, close to the house. I'll text you the address." Mallory responded. Emma could hear Alex crying in the background._

_ "Alright, be there soon." Emma said before hanging up. _

Mallory sent the text with her address and Emma made the drive. It wasn't in a good neighborhood and Emma knew Mike would want his wife and son in a better arrangement, but unfortunately was Mallory even his wife anymore? He'd made no mention of filing for divorce but that would be a natural step. Was there really any hope for their marriage? Emma pulled into the parking lot and walked into the building quickly, partly because she was scared. The building was kind of dirty and dark. Finally, she knocked on Mallory's door. Mallory quickly answered and ushered her inside. As soon as Alex seen Emma and his teddy bear, he quit crying.

"Teddy?" Alex asked and Emma carried it over and gave it to him. There was one queen-sized bed and the room was not what Emma had figured Mallory would be staying in. Alex laid back down and cuddled his bear to him.

"Thanks for bringing the bear. He was pretty upset and I didn't know what to do." Mallory admitted.

"No problem. Mallory, why are you staying here? I'm sure Dad wouldn't want you staying here. It seems dangerous." Emma asked.

"I didn't want to get too involved in a house or an apartment. I suppose I probably should look but I…its stupid." Mallory said as she looked away.

"You hope that you and Dad can work through this?" Emma asked and Mallory burst into tears. Emma immediately pulled her into a hug, not knowing what else to do. Alex was already falling asleep and Mallory was sobbing in her arms.

"Yes…it's stupid but I do." Mallory choked out between sobs.

"Okay, I am not going to intrude on your marriage but I have seen Dad try and make plans for weekends away and date nights for years. You always had something else to do. Was it because you were with that guy?" Emma asked. She pulled her to the table and they both sat down

"No…not when he made those plans. I…felt guilty. I just didn't know how to tell him. It just kept happening and I…it become a habit." Mallory said.

"Do you love him?" Emma asked.

"Scott or your dad?" Mallory asked.

"I guess since you brought Scott up, him too but I meant Dad." Emma said.

"No, I don't love Scott. He was never your dad. I kept thinking he'd lose interest but it kept on. I guess I thought if he did, I could just go on like nothing had ever happened." Mallory admitted.

"And Dad?" Emma asked.

"I love your father. I realize I have hurt him in the worst possible way but I love him. I just don't know that he will get past this." Mallory said.

"Are you going to end it with Scott?" Emma asked.

"I'm planning on it." Mallory said.

"For Dad to forgive you, you will have to do that. He can't forgive you and then continue to allow you to do this." Emma said.

"I know. How is he?" Mallory asked.

"He is completely heartbroken and you do need to keep your distance for a couple days or so. He'll be in touch. If you need anything, get ahold of me and I will mediate with Dad. I don't want to, but he needs a break. I have only ever seen Dad cry a few times in my life and tonight was one of those nights. He didn't deserve this. He has only ever loved you. If it had been a one-time thing, he might have been okay but lying for five years and letting him love Alex the way he does, knowing the truth? Mallory, that was low." Emma scolded.

"I know." Mallory said.

"I will talk to him once he's slept a little." Emma said as she stood up. It was a school night and she didn't want Mike to worry about her.

"Please…tell him how sorry I am and that I do love him." Mallory said as she stood up.

"I will but I don't know if he'll believe it." Emma said before leaving. Mallory walked back over to the bed, concentrating on the little boy laying in the middle of it, like Mike tended to do. Mallory shut the lights off, locked the door and laid down next to him.

"I miss Daddy. Why can't I be with Daddy?" Alex asked with tears in his eyes.

"Hopefully in a few days, you can see Daddy." Mallory said, feeling horrible. How was she going to explain to Alex that Mike might not want anything to do with him anymore? Would Mike walk away from the little boy?

"I want him now." Alex said as he began crying. All Mallory could do was pull the little boy close and let him cry. It took a while but he finally cried himself to sleep. What Alex didn't know was that she was crying right along with him.

And a few miles away, Mike was laying in his own bed, wiping his own tears. Despite the distance that had become present in his marriage, he missed having Mallory beside him. Missed the way she cuddled under his arm, the way her shampoo smelled and how despite everything, they would wake up early and spend a few moments talking. As much as he missed Mallory, he missed Alex even more. He needed a few days to cool down and sort out his very hurt emotions, but he wasn't sure he could get through a few days without the little boy who had claimed his heart in a way that none of his other kids had.

Mike heard Emma come in, tell him she was home and go to bed herself. She had been gone for awhile and he wondered how it went but she needed to sleep for school. She would tell him the next morning anyway. Leave it to Emma to be the peacemaker of the family. All Mike could hope for was that his sweetheart of a daughter would be able to mediate. He didn't want to put her in the middle but he wasn't ready to face Mallory. He was too ashamed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Home is Where the Heart Is**

Chapter 4

Mallory figured out quickly how much she had counted on Mike to take care of their kids. Alex was fairly well behaved but missing his daddy and Mallory hadn't set up a day care solution, which meant she had to take him to work with her. She had a day full of new patients and by noon, her nurse, Joann was about to kill her. While Joann did her job and took vitals and a history, Mallory watched Alex and then they switched off. It was not working well and of course; Scott would have no part of caring for his son. At lunch, while Mallory was trying to find something Alex would eat, Scott remarked about it. Thankfully the break room was empty.

"Why the hell did you bring him to work with you?" Scott asked. Mallory was trying to get Alex interested in some mac and cheese she had made in the microwave. Alex just shook his head.

"I didn't have any other option. Alex, come on, honey." Mallory said as she tried to give the little boy a spoonful. Alex clamped his mouth down and shook his head.

"Not Daddy's!" Alex said and Mallory heard Scott laugh under his breath. It made Mallory angry.

"I know, sweetie. But you have to eat." Mallory said and Alex just shook his head.

"Let him be. He'll eat when he gets hungry." Scott said. Mallory was losing her cool.

"Scott, what you know about parenting, I could fit in a thimble. I am not a perfect mother but I won't let him starve. Alex is stubborn." Mallory scolded as she stood up and fixed MJ a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She sat it down in front of Alex and he looked at it with some interest.

"Yucky crusts! Daddy cuts 'em off." Alex told her and Mallory immediately complied. All her kids had hated the bread crusts.

"You're spoiling him. A bread crust won't kill him." Scott said.

"Scott, do you want to be a parent to this little boy?" Mallory asked.

"That was never part of the bargain. I told you to abort him." Scott said.

"I didn't and he's a reality. He is a sweet little boy so you need to decide. Mike and I have separated and I don't know what his position is going to be where Alex is concerned. If you want to be a dad, step up. If not, step away." Mallory said. As a controlling member of the practice, she could fire Scott if she wanted, but she really needed to consult the other members of the practice before she did. The last thing she needed was a lawsuit for wrongful termination.

"It's been fun! You know I was only in it for the sex. You are getting to old for me anyways." Scott said before walking out of the breakroom. Joann walked in as soon as Scott walked out, apparently having heard the conversation.

"Did I not tell you; this was a bad idea five years ago?" Joann asked.

"Yes, you told me and I should have ended it then but I didn't. I just have to be careful because if I terminate Scott, he'll sue the practice. I don't need that in addition to a divorce and a fatherless little boy." Mallory said.

"Well, Lacey, Scott's nurse was telling me that a practice out of Florida has given him an offer. He is entertaining it seriously. She was worried about her job. He doesn't have a financial stake here. He will make a clean break. Now, has Mike filed yet?" Joann asked.

"No. I spoke with Emma last night. She said he's pretty heartbroken but hasn't mentioned a divorce. It is kind of a natural step though." Mallory remarked.

"It is, but Mike loves you. Keep that in mind." Joann said as she grabbed the dish of mac and cheese that Alex had refused and began eating it. The little boy was eating his sandwich happily.

"I cheated on him for years and lied to him about him. No forgiving that." Mallory said as she pointed down at Alex.

"Stranger things have happened. Give him time. And when he does ask, have an answer to why you did it. He will ask." Joann said.

"How do you know so much about it?" Mallory asked.

"Because I cheated on Jerry years ago. It didn't last five years or involve a child. It took a while but we got back on track. Jerry felt very emasculated." Joann said as she took a drink of her water.

"How did you…get past it?" Mallory asked. Joann was older and at times, almost motherly towards Mallory.

"I gave him distance when he asked for it. I really had to humble myself too. There were times I thought I was going to have to get down on my knees and beg for forgiveness. You may have to go to that extent. Put your pride aside because you have destroyed Mike's. His dignity and pride went out the door yesterday and now yours has to. He is going to ask if it was about sex or love. I suggest you have an answer. Do you love Scott?" Joann asked.

"No. Emma asked me the same thing last night. As far as the sex is concerned, sure it was fun but it wasn't Mike. I realize that now." Mallory admitted.

"So, he wasn't so satisfying but you let it go on for years when you had a husband at home that had given you the moon? I am going to step way out of being an employee here and ask you; Mike is getting older and we both know that sex drive goes down as you get older. Is that what happened? I am trying to help you find an answer to why. He is still a nice-looking man so what is going on?" Joann asked. Thankfully Alex was preoccupied and not even listening to them.

"I guess we got busy more than anything. I would be tired from work and he was contending with the kids. Mike tried. He really did. He kept himself in shape and honestly…he's better then Scott ever thought about being. It become kind of a habit and then I would always find an excuse for not having sex with Mike. It was out of guilt. Mike is safe. He is secure. I have a weakness for the bad boys. My first husband was a bad boy and Scott is a bad boy. Maybe that was the allure. Mike was safe and I wanted fun. I just didn't know when to stop." Mallory explained.

"No, you didn't. Was the safety and security would attracted you to Mike in the first place?" Joann asked.

"Yes. He took care of me. I was helping with Hannah, and Mike would make sure I had food because I couldn't pay for groceries. I was living out of my car because of a bad landlord and he moved me into the house. We fell in love pretty quickly. He treated me with respect. I had never had that." Mallory admitted.

"Did Scott treat you with the same respect? To me, Scott's one goal is to screw around as much as possible. You had your standing appointment on Wednesdays, and on Monday's, he and a nurse from Dr. Spellman's office has the same appointment in the same hotel. On Fridays, it is Maggie. To me that isn't respect." Joann said. Maggie was their young receptionist. Mallory wasn't even aware of that relationship. The nurses talked amongst themselves a lot.

"I knew he was messing around. No, Scott has never been respectful. You heard what he said. I've had six kids and we know what that does to a woman's body. Last year, he begged me to get a boob job. Mike never cared about my breast size. And before you ask, I didn't do it." Mallory said.

"I'm glad to hear it. You have a choice. If he doesn't go to Florida, don't go to your standing Wednesday appointment. Break the habit. Once you have done that, you have some leverage with Mike. Now he holds the cards and he needs to. When he is ready to talk, you need to be able to tell him that you've ended the affair. You also need to be prepared for him to look elsewhere. He may very well do what you've done to him." Joann said before standing up.

"Mike wouldn't do that. Besides, his world revolves around the kids. He never goes out." Mallory said.

"And you have made it to where he can't have a life. Mallory, you have friends, work and a social life. Mike has the kids. That's hardly fair. If you get through this, make sure he has an outlet." Joann said before walking back out. All Mallory could do was rub her face. Joann had made a lot of points but Mallory knew Mike would never cheat on her. Or, she could hope.

Across town, Mike was sitting in a bar; something he never did. Normally, during the day; he had Alex. But today, he didn't and his older girls would handle Tommy and the twins. He hated putting so much on them but he just wasn't coping. He knew that he should have been consulting an attorney, taking her off accounts, 'protecting his assets' as Tom had told him that morning, but he couldn't. Part of him wanted to hurt her as badly as she had hurt him, but the other part; the part that still loved her couldn't. They had had four kids together…or three, considering that Alex wasn't his.

The one thing he had decided was that he couldn't allow Emma to mediate for him. He knew she meant it as a way to help him but it wasn't right of him to expect it. She was only eighteen and needed to focus on being an eighteen-year-old, not her parent's marriage. If his marriage to Mallory failed, she would end up blaming herself for not fixing things, and Mike couldn't do that to Emma. He also felt badly for rejecting Alex. There was no way the little boy understood what was happening and Mallory had barely spent a whole day with him since he'd been born. She didn't know any of his little quirks or habits.

He had barely drunk any of his beer and made a rapid-fire decision. He was going to get Alex. He'd only had a sip of his beer so he paid the tab and drove to Mallory's medical practice. It occurred to him that he might run into her lover, but he didn't care. As he walked up the sidewalk, there was a flower vendor parked there. Mike had no idea why but decided to buy Mallory a bouquet of her favorite flowers, tulips. The receptionist gave him kind of a shocked look but called back to the office area to see if Mallory would see Mike. Five minutes later, Mallory's nurse Joann let him through to the back area.

"Mallory is with a patient. It might take her a few minutes but I did alert her that you are here. If you'd like; you can visit with Alex?" Joann asked.

"Yes, I'd like that." Mike said. He didn't figure he'd be seeing Alex but would welcome the visit. He had been worried that Mallory wouldn't let him see the little boy. "Is she okay with me seeing him?" Mike asked.

"Yes. She suggested it. Here we are." Joann said as she led him into the breakroom. Another one of the nurses had been sitting with the little boy but stood up when Mike walked in. Alex also looked up and gave him a huge grin. Mike had wondered how he would react when he seen the little boy, but when Alex ran to him, his DNA didn't matter.

"Daddy, I missed you!" Alex said as Mike swept him up. Mike held him close and kissed his forehead, not caring about who saw him or Alex not having his DNA.

"I missed you too." Mike said. He put the flowers down on the table and sat back down on the chair that Alex had vacated. Alex was on his lap and singing a happy song. Joann watched them from the door and smiled. It gave her a whole new respect for Mike.

"Mallory will be out soon and its her last patient for the day. She did say she had some orders to write out though." Joann told him before walking away. Mike concentrated on the little boy who was showing him his cars and a picture he'd drawn. Childcare at a busy medical practice was iffy at best and Mike got the drift that occupying Alex throughout the day had not been fun for the staff. Normally, through the day, Alex had Mike to himself and had the run of the house and yard. He was spoiled and Mike knew that he was a little too indulgent, but Alex was his baby, except now he wasn't. But Alex didn't know or understand that. Mike didn't know how long he sat listening to Alex chattering until he heard someone at the door. He looked up and saw Mallory but didn't know what to say.

"This is a little bit of a shock, Mike. I didn't think we would be seeing you anytime soon." Mallory said as she walked in and shut the door behind her. She wanted privacy. She sat down across from him.

"I…decided I didn't want Emma to be the middleman between us. It isn't fair to her." Mike said. He had noticed that Mallory was having a hard time maintaining eye contact with him. He finally reached over and squeezed her hand.

"I agree but I also wanted you to have the time to process." Mallory said. Mike had kept his hand over hers, but she didn't mind. If anything, his touch was comforting.

"I…honestly was missing Alex. You don't have day care for him?" Mike asked.

"No. Seems the past ten years, I have taken you for granted, taking care of the kids and house. So, did you bring Alex flowers?" Mallory teased, not knowing what else to say. An apology wasn't sufficient.

"No. The flowers are for you and before you ask, I don't know why I got them. It seemed like the thing to do. I haven't gotten you flowers in a while." Mike admitted.

"Since our last anniversary? Mike, you've always been good about this type of thing. I was just not so good at reciprocating or appreciating." Mallory remarked.

"Well, I don't expect flowers in return. Joann said you had some paperwork to do. There's a park nearby. I can take him until you get off. Get him some fresh air?" Mike suggested.

"I'm sure he'd love that and these will certainly brighten up my office. Thank you." Mallory said as she stood up. Mike also stood up with Alex on his hip. Mallory had the flowers in her hands. There was an elephant in the room but she was didn't know how to talk about it.

"You're welcome. Text me when you're ready to have him back. I won't kidnap him." Mike joked. He paused long enough for Mallory to give Alex a kiss before walking out of the room. He also didn't know how to talk about the elephant. It was easier to focus on Alex.


	5. Chapter 5

**Home is Where the Heart Is**

Chapter 5

Mallory had texted Mike that she was done for the day and would just meet him in the park. She didn't want to risk him running into Scott. It was really amazing that they hadn't met while Mike was at the office and Mallory wanted to give Mike an upper hand. She trusted that Mike wouldn't say anything stupid but Scott didn't know when to just shut up. As she was walking out of the practice with her designer purse, in her designer dress, she ran headlong into Scott.

"Hey, no kid?" Scott asked.

"No. His dad…Mike has him." Mallory corrected herself.

"We could get a room." Scott said with a salacious grin. Normally, it was Mallory's undoing but today it just frustrated her.

"Not happening. I thought you said you were done?" Mallory asked.

"Could be a happy goodbye or a last hurrah. I'm game." Scott said.

"I'm not. Scott, I'm done. There's little hope for my marriage, but I do need to stop this. It isn't healthy." Mallory remarked.

"You know, I was offered a really good position in Florida and I would even take you a long for the ride. You wouldn't be a controlling partner like now, but you could be with me." Scott said.

"Seriously, Scott? Does me having four kids under ten years old even bother you? I also have an adopted daughter and two stepdaughters that I adore. I have a medical practice here that I built into what it is. I have patients that come from hundreds of miles to see me. I can't and I won't just leave St. Louis. As you said, its been fun but I'm done. Even if my marriage is over, I will not be leaving here." Mallory said.

"You started messing around with me because you were bored with the husband and kids. He couldn't satisfy you." Scott said.

"No, that was your assumption. I never said that and I never gave Mike a chance one way or another. In all honesty, you aren't a tenth of the man he is, in any respect. He knows now that Alex isn't his but he is still taking care of him. I hurt him deeply and he brought me flowers. Something you have never bothered with. You could take lessons from Mike on how to treat a person. Is he hurt? Is he emasculated? You bet so, but that isn't his fault and it doesn't make him less of a man." Mallory said.

"If you say so." Scott said dismissively.

"I say so. Now, if you are going to Florida, put your notice in so we can cover your patients and send letters out to them." Mallory said. She was tired of Scott's pettiness.

"I will have something written up tomorrow. Don't try and sue me for child support." Scott said. He was just trading jibes now.

"I won't because Mike is on his birth certificate. Hopefully, Alex never knows that he had a piece of crap for a biological dad." Mallory said before walking away. She was tired of the pettiness. Scott was not the victim, no matter what he thought. Mike and Alex were the victims. She quickly found Mike in the park, helping Alex up on one of the jungle gyms. The little boy was as happy as a little clam.

"Mommy, look!" Alex said as he went down the slide.

"I see. Mike, sorry it took so long; I kind of got trapped." Mallory said.

"Everything okay?" Mike asked.

"It's better now. I was ending something." Mallory remarked, hoping Mike would catch her hint. He looked at her for a second and then nodded. He had figured it out.

"But as long as he works here, the temptation is still here." Mike said awkwardly.

"He's accepting a position in Florida." Mallory explained.

"I see." Mike said. He caught Alex mid-air and they walked towards a park bench. As she settled down next to him, she saw how tired he looked. Like her, he probably hadn't slept well.

"Mike, I know you don't believe anything I say right now and I don't know how to fix all this. Sorry is not enough. You call the shots on this one, so tell me what you want to do? Divorce? Marriage counseling? A legal separation? What?" Mallory asked.

"I…its stupid but I don't want a divorce and you know how much I hate counseling." Mike said.

"It isn't. So, do you want a legal separation? I don't know if Emma told you, but he and I are staying at an extended stay hotel. I wasn't sure what was going to happen and didn't want to sign a lease. Where we are staying is not safe and not an ideal situation with Alex. I also miss the other kids and it wouldn't be a good situation for them." Mallory admitted.

"She told me. I am not ready for us to…I don't know, share a room. It hurts too badly. I don't want you to stay at that hotel and we do have Hannah's old room. She rarely comes home to stay anymore. You could move back in." Mike offered. Sure, Mallory would much rather her marriage be fixed and be moving back into the master bedroom with Mike, but it was close to her husband and kids. To her, it sounded golden.

"I'd like that." Mallory said.

"I also have a few other conditions, I guess. The past five years, you have become more and more distant with the kids. I know you're busy at work, but I would like to see you make more a consorted effort with them. Be more present. They are great kids and you are a good mom, but you're focus has been off for a long time." Mike said.

"Okay." Mallory agreed. It was so like Mike to put the kids first. "And you and me? How do we get through this?" Mallory asked.

"You've already taken a few steps in the right direction. You've ended it with him and it sounds like he isn't going to be around. I have also been trying for years to have date nights and so on, but you always rebuffed me. I understand why now. You felt guilty, probably the same reason we haven't had sex in so long. I know that isn't the most important part of the relationship and it is not something I am ready for now. I don't know when I will be. Was it…love? Or sex?" Mike asked. Thankfully Alex was playing with one of his cars.

"I don't love him and never did. I also never stopped loving you. As far as the sex, I don't know. He was never you but it become something of a habit. Something I should have never started and should have ended years ago." Mallory said.

"Was he the only one?" Mike asked.

"Yes, aside from him; I've never cheated on you with anyone else. I know my word is not good right now, but I give you my word on that." Mallory said.

"You understand why I asked, though?" Mike asked.

"I do. I know that Emma knows, but what about the others?" Mallory asked.

"Sailor does. She is not happy with you right now. In retrospect, I should not have told them, shouldn't have involved them. I will apologize for telling them but I will not apologize for the reason why. I was hurt. I didn't tell Tommy or the twins. Told them you were on a trip with Alex. I also had not told Hannah and I asked Emma and Sailor not to tell her this morning. I hate to say this, and it does go along with you being more present, but they barely noticed your absence. You're gone a lot. The surprise was Alex being gone." Mike explained.

"Understood." Mallory said.

"I will speak with Sailor. Try to explain but be prepared. I think she is just upset because she always thought we were the perfect family and she felt safe and secure with us. Now, she knows that we aren't and she has focused her anger and pain on you." Mike said.

"I deserve whatever she dishes out." Mallory said with tears in her voice. She was particularly close to Sailor and it made her upset.

"No, you don't. I am sure I have some fault in all of this." Mike said.

"Why do you think that?" Mallory asked.

"I don't know. I knew something was going on but I just let you become more distant. I should have pushed harder, been more attentive but I didn't. I figured you were occupied at work and so I tried to be both parents to our kids. I think that has done more damage then what you did." Mike said, Mallory realized he was trying to shift the blame on himself which was typical. She could easily let him, but it would be wrong.

"Mike, nothing you did or didn't do contributed to this. You have never given me anything but love, respect and mercy. You have been attentive and have tried to so hard to draw me back in. I know that I have cut you to the quick with this and sorry is not even close to being good enough. The fact that you are allowing me to move back in shows exactly what kind of a man you are. I wish I had an excuse but it would never be good enough." Mallory said as she leaned over and squeezed Mike's hand. She had been wiping tears throughout her speech and Mike looked rather emotional. All she could hope for was that he didn't cry. It would put her over the top.

"I don't want to hear any excuses or even an apology. I also don't want any promises. I realize that I am giving you a lot of conditions and ultimatums but I just want you to change. I understand that you are busy with your patients and I am proud of the doctor that you are. I just want you to be as devoted as a wife and mother. I know you are capable of it. I am not asking you to stop being a doctor but I would like to see you home for dinner a couple nights a week, attend a few of the kid's events. Sailor asked me this morning if you'd be there for their graduation. I told her of course, but when I said it, I wasn't even so sure." Mike said.

"I'll be there. Something that I would like to do, something you've tried to do multiple times, is for us to take a date night. Just dinner out. I don't expect anything else. I know you've asked me to do that multiple times and made reservations, but I am serious, Mike. I want this fixed." Mallory said.

"I think we could do something. I'll see if Emma would help with the younger kids. Maybe Saturday? There's a new steakhouse that's opened. I kind of wanted to try it." Mike mentioned. They both stood up and Mallory grabbed Alex's hand. She still had to go back to the hotel, pack their belongings and check out.

"That sounds good. Text me the name and I will call for a reservation." Mallory said as they began their walk back to the parking lot where their vehicles were parked.

"I will. Why don't I take him in your car and you can go back and get your stuff in my truck? That way he can get settled back in and get dinner." Mike suggested.

"That sounds good. Alex, what do you say? Do you want to go home with Daddy? I'll be there shortly." Mallory asked as she leaned down next to the little boy.

"I go with Daddy!" Alex said excitedly. Mallory heard Mike chuckle and then lean down and pick him up before they crossed the street.

"Alright then. I'll see you in a bit. Mike, thank you." Mallory said as she leaned up and gave Alex a kiss. She wasn't sure how well it would be received, but she also gave Mike a kiss on the cheek. At least he didn't tense up. She pulled away. They traded keys and separated ways. Mallory was very aware that it wasn't going to be easy going home, but if she wanted a family; she had to.


	6. Chapter 6

**Home is Where the Heart Is**

Chapter 6

Mallory was beginning to realize how inattentive she had been as a mother. The kids had no real reaction to her being home, least of all for dinner. Mike was their world and Mallory was kind of an accessory. And Sailor was just as angry as Mike had made her sound. The only one that kept their supper from becoming an unmitigated disaster was Mike. Mallory helped hm clean up supper, gave Alex a bath and read a book with Faith. She couldn't even remember the last time she had tucked her kids in. To make things easier, after the younger kids went to bed; Mallory went into Hannah's old room, wanting to stop any problems. She heard Emma and Sailor go to bed but stayed in her oldest stepdaughter's room. Finally, she heard Mike walk up the stairs. He knocked on the door and then stepped in with a glass of wine and a shot of whiskey, his drink of choice. It surprised her.

"This is a surprise." Mallory said as they sat down on the end of the bed. He handed her the glass of wine and took a sip of his whiskey.

"Figured you needed to decompress a bit. Sailor was pretty vicious." Mike remarked.

"Calling me a whore? Yeah, but its not like I don't deserve it." Mallory said.

"No and you didn't deserve to hear your daughter call you that." Mike disagreed.

"Mike, I appreciate this but you and I know I've hardly been the mother-of-the-year." Mallory said.

"Still doesn't call for her calling you that. I was not amused." Mike told her. Mallory reached over and patted his knee.

"I know and neither was I. But she was being glaringly honest. Don't be too mad at her. Sailor is just disappointed and she thinks the one family that she has been a part of is disintegrating. She sees me as the threat." Mallory explained.

"Maybe, but she still shouldn't treat you badly. My big fear is that you'll decide you can't handle all this. You'll leave and take Alex with you. I'm not sure I could handle that. I know I probably shouldn't compare the two, but when I found out that Alex wasn't mine; it hurt as badly as losing Lucas. I know Alex isn't dead but I was afraid that you would take him. I wasn't sure if I was allowed to love him or not. I love all my kids, you know that; but Alex is different. I have no real legal claim to him. All I have is an emotional claim and it wouldn't stand up in court." Mike said as he downed the rest of his whiskey. It made Mallory's heart break again. She knew how much Lucas' death had impacted Mike. She understood the loss of a child because she had lost her twins, but Mike comparing potentially losing Alex to Lucas' death was just horrible.

"You are on his birth certificate so you do have a legal claim. Besides, more than me not hurting you like that; I wouldn't hurt Alex like that. I am not a good mom, but I know that Alex adores you. Scott is not going to be a dad to him. His only hope for a decent male role model is you. I knew that when I had you put on his birth certificate. Yes, I should have told you. But knowing now that he isn't your son, you still love him as much as you did before shows exactly what sort of man you are. You are the man that I would want my son to be more like. Having said that, Alex cannot be the only reason we stay in this marriage. None of the kids can be. We have to stay in this marriage because we love one another, because we want to be in this marriage, and because despite all this, we have something to fight for." Mallory said.

"Agreed. My question is, on Wednesday before all this came out, did you think that?" Mike asked.

"Ouch. Yes and no. I knew that things would never work with Scott. He would never be Alex's dad or half the man you are. But I guess things become a habit. A habit I was too stupid to break. I was terribly short sided because I knew things would end with him, but I didn't have a plan for this. You knowing. I guess I hoped that you would never find out." Mallory explained.

"So…if Tom and Sasha hadn't encountered you, you would have never told me? I guess that is where I have an issue because I am really having trouble trusting you. I love you; I want out marriage to work, but because of all this; I am struggling with trusting you. That might seem petty but I am entitled to that." Mike said. He had stood up and was pacing around. Mike had never hurt her physically but she got the same feeling she had always gotten when Bradley was about to beat her.

"So, how do I earn that back?" Mallory said as she tried to reign her emotions in. She was shaking but Mike was too busy pacing around.

"I don't know. Are you okay? You're shaking." Mike asked.

"I…you were becoming agitated, rightfully so, and it reminded me of how Bradly acted before I was beat. You've never done that and I know you wouldn't but I would certainly deserve that." Mallory said. She was still scared and shaking but she saw something in Mike break. He sat back down next to her and took her hand in his own.

"I would never do that to you. Nothing you could do would warrant me beating on you. Nothing. No, right now I don't trust you and it all hurts a lot, but I still love you and I would never hurt you like that. I don't know how to regain my trust. I wish I had that answer for you, but I do appreciate you being so honest now." Mike admitted. He had put his arm around Mallory and was hugging her close. Like always, she felt safe with Mike.

"Even if it hurts?" Mallory said. She was crying into Mike's shoulder; something she would have never done with Scott or Bradly. Scott would have picked on her and Bradly would have just beat on her harder.

"Especially if it hurts. Generally, that is the stuff that really has to be said." Mike explained. He kissed the top of her head and gently swayed her back and forth. She had drunk the glass of wine and between that, the emotions and Mike swaying her, she was getting sleepy.

"I am getting a little sleepy and my first appointment is at seven-forty-five tomorrow. My last is at four-thirty, but I will have at least an hour worth of paperwork unless I have cancellations throughout the day. So, I will probably not be home until six or after, at least. I know you said you'd like for me to be home for dinner; but tomorrow won't be good. I was a little preoccupied today." Mallory admitted.

"Okay, no problem. You should be home for baths. Faith is getting to the point that she doesn't want her dad to help her and I hate to put everything on Emma and Sailor." Mike said.

"I will try to get home for supper too. I just know you feed the kids about five-thirty." Mallory said.

"I could push dinner back to about six thirty too. Just beef up after school snacks a bit and the kids won't know the difference." Mike said as he stood up. Mallory also stood up, no knowing what else to do.

"I would like to be here. I look for my patient load to pick up but I will be making a better attempt of getting here for stuff." Mallory said. Mike had his shot glass and her wine glass in hand and was getting ready to leave the bedroom.

"That is all that I ask. I think Hannah will be here for dinner too." Mike said.

"Be sure to text me the name of that restaurant so I can get us reservations. Did you ask Emma?" Mallory asked. She was finding herself looking forward to the evening out with Mike.

"Yeah. She is good with it. There's also an art fair thing that I thought you might like. It's a street fair sort of thing." Mike suggested.

"That sounds absolutely perfect. Not your type of thing, though?" Mallory asked.

"No, but it shouldn't be altogether bad. They have food trucks too." Mike explained.

"I see. Well, it sounds like fun. I will be sure to wear appropriate shoes." Mallory said.

"Would be advisable, its on the riverfront." Mike said. Things were becoming slightly awkward. It was like they didn't know how to part ways and Mallory was suddenly hating the idea of sleeping under the same roof but in different rooms.

"Sounds good. Mike, thank you for the talk. We should have probably been talking like this all along." Mallory remarked.

"Agreed, but I did try." Mike said.

"You did. Mike, I love you, please believe that. I know nothing I say seems true now, but if you can believe one thing, please believe that." Mallory said as she caught Mike's arm.

"I'm really trying. I do love you too." Mike said as he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I know, Mike. I know you didn't want any apology, but I really am very sorry." Mallory said.

"My question is, sorry because of what you did, or just sorry because you got caught? I need you to think about that." Mike said before walking out.

Mallory changed into her pajamas and climbed into the bed, wishing she knew how to fix everything. Mike would go from being hurt to being defensive. She couldn't blame him, but it didn't help to get a read on him. She wished there was something really nice that she could do for him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Home is Where the Heart Is**

Chapter 7

Mallory somehow got out of the office by five-thirty and didn't hit any traffic on the way home. She was thrilled to see Hannah's car in the driveway. She hadn't seen her in over a month because Hannah was a busy twenty-three-year-old and Mallory hadn't made a point to see her. She was particularly glad that Mike had agreed not to tell the young woman about her affair. Hannah didn't need to be stressed out. Her health was precarious, at best and stress only made things worse.

As soon as she walked in, she could hear her family's happy voices. Mike was in the kitchen talking with Hannah and peeling potatoes. Hannah turned around and gave Mallory a huge smile, telling Mallory that Mike had managed to keep their troubles away from her.

"Mallory, you're home! I've missed you." Hannah said as she gave her a hug. Mallory wrapped her arms around her and squeezed her tightly, all while mouthing 'Thank you' to Mike.

"I've missed you too, sweetie. We should do lunch soon. My Wednesdays are open now." Mallory said.

"Oh, I'd like that. Wednesdays are good for me." Hannah said as they pulled apart. Mallory walked around the island to give Mike a kiss. They had to keep up appearances and thankfully, Mike returned her kiss.

"I'll text you. Mike, what's for dinner?" Mallory asked.

"Beef roast, mashed potatoes, corn-on-the-cob, salad, rolls, cranberry sauce and I made an apple tart for dessert. I need to mix up the salad yet." Mike replied.

"I'll go up and change out of this dress and mix it." Mallory said.

"Uh…Hannah, can you finish peeling these? I need to run upstairs." Mike asked and Hannah immediately complied. Mike followed Mallory up the stairs and once they got to the second floor, indicated for her to follow him into the master bedroom. Mallory immediately noticed her clothes sitting on the bed, folded neatly.

"What's going on?" Mallory asked.

"Hannah wants to stay here this weekend and I didn't want to explain why we were in separate rooms, so I moved you back in here for the weekend." Mike explained. Mallory could tell he was not exactly thrilled.

"Mike, I appreciate that but I can sneak downstairs and sleep on the couch after she goes to sleep." Mallory said.

"Nah, its okay. I refuse to sneak around in my own home. Its only sharing a bed for a couple nights." Mike said.

"You are not thrilled by it, though?" Mallory remarked.

"I just…I'm still having a lot of trouble trusting you. I know you love me and I know that you are sorry, but this is going to hurt for a good long while. I really am trying, though." Mike said.

"I know, Mike. I wish I could just have an instant-fix for this. I wish I could go back and not made this mistake, but I also wouldn't want to not have Alex either." Mallory said.

"Yeah, I don't want him to ever feel that he is the product of a mistake. I wouldn't trade him for anything." Mike remarked. All Mallory could do was reach up and stroke his cheek.

"We will get through this, Mike. I don't know how, but we will." Mallory said.

"I think so too. I'd better get downstairs. It is good to have you home so early." Mike remarked. He kissed her palm and then backed away.

"I got done early. I'll be down in a minute. May take a fast shower." Mallory said.

"Okay." Mike said before leaving their bedroom. Mallory went in and took a quick shower and changed into a pair of leggings and a t-shirt, thankful to be out of the expensive dress and jewelry. She had felt that she needed to look like a specialist and had spent a lot on her wardrobe. Expensive clothes and jewelry. Mike loved spoiling her and never minded. She wasn't going to stop wearing the outfits at work, but had realized, it gave her a stand-offish appearance where her kids were concerned. She had to change her mindset.

Dinner was fun and the kids were thrilled to have Mallory there with them. It had been a long time since she had a sit-down dinner with her kids. Normally, Mike left a plate in the microwave for her and Mallory ate and checked her phone while Mike tried to keep her updated on their kids. Even Sailor seemed talkative, even interacting a little with Mallory. There was still an air of tension but it wasn't horrible. After dinner, Mike and Mallory relaxed on the porch swing while the kids played in the backyard. The older girls were cleaning up dinner. Mike had given Emma and Sailor a firm warning about telling Hannah while Hannah had gone upstairs for a moment. Thankfully, Sailor had agreed to keep the peace, but Mallory new it was more about her being scared that her family was disintegrating. She didn't want to lose her place in their hearts or home by upsetting them. It was common with foster/adopted kids.

It was nice to sit with Mike, watching the kids and hearing them say, 'Hey, Mom watch this…' It was not something she had done a lot of recently. She had lost a lot of moments with her kids, stealing moments with Scott. She had missed the twin's first day of school, several of Tommy's baseball games, and had missed Alex's first steps. Not to mention countless things with the older girls. It was Kara and Sasha that had taken them prom dress shopping. Scott had not been worth it.

"I've missed so much." Mallory said quietly as she tied Nathan's shoe.

"You have but you can make up for it. There's time." Mike said. Faith had jumped up in his lap because the boys were being mean to her. She was a daddy's girl through and through, although she loved playing dress up in Mallory's fancy dresses and jewelry. Something Mallory had never let her do. She didn't care anymore.

"I hope. I did get our reception. Five o'clock and that will give us time to go to that thing at the riverfront." Mallory said.

"Sounds good. Faith, Mommy is going to get all dressed up and go on a date with me." Mike told the little girl.

"How about this, Faith? You can help me pick out my dress and shoes?" Mallory asked.

"Oh, yay! You always look so pretty." Faith said.

"Thank you, sweetie. You are pretty too." Mallory said as she leaned over and gave Faith a kiss on the cheek. Alex ran up and clamored up next to Mallory.

"Its almost time for baths. Guys get the yard cleaned up. Tommy, Nathan? Faith, you too. Alex, can you help them?" Mike asked. As much as Mike spoiled them, he was also good at making them responsible. The kids began cleaning things up and Mallory squeezed Mike's hand.

"Can I help with baths and tucking them in?" Mallory asked.

"Absolutely. You don't have to ask to do things with them." Mike told her.

"I know. I just haven't." Mallory said. The truth was, she was nervous about spending the night in bed with Mike. He would never hurt her and she knew that but she still didn't know what to expect.

Mallory helped Mike with baths and the kid's bedtime rituals. As stern as Mike could be with them, he was also loving and affectionate. The kids all went to him for comfort and advice. Even the older girls made a point of getting hugs and kisses before bed. They all adored Mike. Mallory was just the extra parent. Mike was their entire world and if they all ever found out what she had done, they would want nothing to do with Mallory.

Mallory had gone into the master bedroom before Mike, hoping to put away some of her clothes. As she was putting things in the dresser, she focused on a wedding picture of her and Mike. While their wedding was small, he had given her the day of her dreams. The pictures showed the love between the two of them. A day that Mallory had vowed to be faithful and to honor Mike. She had failed miserably and she didn't know if she could right the wrongs.

Mallory changed into a pair of pajamas and was settled in bed, reading a book when Mike came in. He didn't say much and went in for a shower. She hoped that things wouldn't be awkward when he came in to go to sleep. About ten minutes later, he came out wearing a pair of pajama pants. He didn't have a shirt on but was still in incredible shape. Scott had been in good shape but had been very vain about his body. Mike working out was because it had been a matter of survival for many years. Unlike Scott, Mike's torso was dotted with scars. Stab wounds, gunshot scars and the grotesque scar on his back from where he had skin grafted so Hannah didn't have to have a scar on her own back. Mallory had never minded those scars. They made Mike, Mike. He finally climbed in next to her and took his watch and wedding band off, as had been a habit for ten years. His hand tended to swell slightly at night and he found it more comfortable to take them off. Mike settled back and looked over at her book.

"No emails or lab results? A book?" Mike asked. That had also become her habit.

"No. Lab results can wait until Monday. I'm not on-call this weekend, so I wanted to focus on you and the kids. I am on-call next weekend though." Mallory explained.

"That's fine. I know you're a doctor. You have responsibilities. I want you to focus on the kids and even me a little but don't neglect your patients." Mike said.

"I'm not. If they need something, they will call on-call. If the on-call doctor needs information, he'll consult Joann. And from there, if they need something; they'll call. All good. I rarely have patients need much over the weekends." Mallory remarked.

"Can I ask…I know Hannah goes to your practice and you aren't her doctor. I've always understood that. Its fine. Is Scott?" Mike asked.

"I'll have to check. I don't know. I do know you are on all the patient confidentiality paperwork for Hannah. Why?" Mallory asked.

"I know that if he wanted to get back at you and me; Hannah would be a good way and she said today that her doctor kept adjusting her medications. I don't think she is feeling too well and before she went to bed, she'd washed her make-up off. She has a butterfly rash." Mike explained, referring to a rash that was common with lupus patients like Hannah. Mallory thought for a minute, got up and got her laptop and sat back on the bed next to Mike.

"I can access her records from my laptop. Just have to log in. Will this bother you?" Mallory asked.

"No. Go ahead." Mike said. Mallory opened the laptop and quickly logged in to her account. It took her a couple minutes to read through Hannah's latest test results. They were alarming.

"Jesus Christ! She's becoming septic. Mike, we have to get her to the hospital." Mallory said as she jumped out of bed and grabbed a pair of scrubs that she kept at home with her. She didn't even care about their strained marriage. She quickly put the scrubs on in front of Mike. He was also dressing and looking completely confused.

"How did that happen? I'm confused." Mike said.

"It looks like he has been giving her high doses of medicine to crash her levels. That high of a dose can cause toxicity. That is what has happened. I'll wake Hannah up and get her moving. Can you let Emma know?" Mallory asked.

"Yeah, of course but why? I don't know much about this stuff but it doesn't happen overnight." Mike asked.

"No. I am going to call Dr. Crider. See if he'll attend her. I shouldn't. I'm too close to this." Mallory said, speaking of the other doctor in their practice. He was an older man and had been a good friend and mentor for many years.

"Alright, you do that. I'll wake the girls." Mike said as he left the bedroom. Mallory grabbed her cellphone and called her friend, mentor and partner; Alexander Crider. Thankfully, he answered on the third ring.

_ "Mallory? Is everything okay?" Alexander asked. _

_ "Hannah is in trouble. I know that Scott is her doctor but is there anyway you would meet us at the hospital? I think she is becoming toxic. He has been giving her high doses of the medication. I think her levels have crashed. She isn't feeling well at all. I logged in and looked at her results. Al, its not good." Mallory explained. _

_ "I'll meet you at Mercy. Mike finally found out, didn't he?" Alexander asked. _

_ "Yeah. Long story but he found out Wednesday. He's obviously upset but we are trying to work through things. He doesn't need this at all, Al. It'll kill him if something happens to Hannah." Mallory said. _

_ "I will do my best. She's the third patient this week that he's done this with." Alexander said. _

_ "Seriously? I didn't know this!" Mallory said. _

_ "I was reviewing his patient records over the weekend and was going to speak with you first thing Monday morning. See you in a bit." Alexander said. _

Mallory met Mike and Hannah in the hallway. Now that Hannah's make up was off, Mallory realized how horrible she looked. She had been wearing a loose-fitting tunic styled dress earlier, so Mallory hadn't realized she had lost weight. Her hair looked thin and she had a rash over her cheeks. Mallory felt horrible.

"Al is going to meet us at the hospital. Hannah, how are you feeling?" Mallory asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Tired. This couldn't wait until Monday?" Hannah asked.

"No." Mallory told her as they got in her car. Mike was driving and Mallory was checking Hannah's test results on her laptop to get a full picture. Scott's record keeping was shoddy and he never had listed any of Hannah's complaints. "Hannah, how long have you felt bad?" Mallory asked.

"A couple months. Doctor Smith said that it was part of the diseases. I mentioned asking you some time and he said since you're not my doctor, it isn't your business. That didn't seem right. I liked Dr. Crider better. Can I have him back?" Hannah asked. Mike looked over at Mallory, obviously upset.

"Mike, Scott told us that he was wanting to write a research paper on patients with multiple diagnoses. Both Al and I switched our patients around. I promise, I didn't know what was happening. I would have never condoned this." Mallory said. She reached over and squeezed Mike's knee. He was tense and Mallory didn't want to make a scene in front of Hannah.

"I thought you had more oversight on the patients then that?" Mike asked.

"I do but…I took a hands-off approach where Hannah was concerned due to my relationship with her." Mallory explained.

"Dad, it isn't Mallory's fault. She didn't know and I should have called her. I didn't." Hannah said. Mike looked back over at Mallory and gave her a glare. It was not going to be a pleasant night for them. Fortunately, they got to the hospital and while Mike parked the car, Mallory got Hannah admitted and into a hospital gown. An IV was started and Al showed up and began running tests and talking with Hannah. Mike had come back in and was watching Hannah with his arms folded over his chest. Finally, Mallory pulled him into the hallway.

"Mike, I am sorry. I should have been paying closer attention to her. Hopefully we've caught it in time before any serious damage is done. She doesn't feel well but maybe there is no organ damage." Mallory said.

"I would certainly hope so. Please tell me that he is not going to be anywhere around my baby ever again?" Mike asked.

"He will be nowhere around her. You have my word, not that it counts for much." Mallory said.

"I will take it on this. Is this a retaliation towards me or what?" Mike asked.

"From what Al told me, there are two other patients that are encountering the same issues. He is looking into it. I will imagine I will be spending Monday helping him go through patient records." Mallory explained.

"Mal, no offense, but did you really have your head stuck in the sand that much? I know me and the kids have been low on the priority list but I would have thought your patients would have rated higher." Mike asked.

"Maybe so. Mike, please. You know I love Hannah. I would have never allowed this with her or any patient." Mallory said. She had reached up and touched the side of Mike's face.

"I love you but right now, I can only focus on her. I just hope she makes it out of this, for your sake." Mike said before pulling away and walking back into Hannah's hospital room. Mallory knew she could be upset for how he had talked to her but she deserved it and so much worse.


	8. Chapter 8

**Home is Where the Heart Is**

Chapter 8

Hannah was IV'd several bags of fluids to rid her body of the toxic levels of medication that Scott had prescribed her. At the same time, they had to monitor her electrolytes and potassium to make sure her heart wasn't affected. Mike never left her side and by affect, neither did Mallory. Mike seemed to need her constant reassurances that Hannah was alright.

By noon, Hannah was ready to be released. She was worn out and begged to go home and take a nap. Thankfully there was not any organ damage and aside from feeling crummy for a while, Hannah would be alright. Mike on the other hand, was stressed beyond belief. He took his frustration out on Mallory. As they drove home, Hannah was sleeping in the backseat and Mallory reached over and patted Mike's knee.

"I'm hoping that Emma will watch the kids a couple hours this afternoon so you and I can both get some rest." Mallory remarked.

"Probably a good idea." Mike said sourly.

"Mike, I get that you are upset with me. You think I allowed this to happen. I will admit, I was distracted and I am sorry that Hannah ended up suffering. I really am trying to change and put you all first. I hate that I have caused you such pain. You are a good man. A great husband and father. You have loved and supported me at times when I was not worthy of that love and support. You are not only my husband and the father of my kids, but also a friend, a confidante, a soul mate, and a lover. If I have a dream, you make it happen. If I want something, you make it happen. I haven't had taken the time to appreciate all the things that you do for me and think about what you might need or want in return." Mallory said as she focused on the passing landscape outside the car window, more to hide the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"The only thing I have ever needed or wanted in return was your loyalty. I never expected you to give up your career. Still don't. I am proud of your accomplishments. For years, I have been afraid that you and the kids would be behind my shadow. You have eclipsed me and that is what I wanted. Now I have to wonder if I was ever enough. Especially on a personal nature." Mike remarked.

"You mean as far as a lover?" Mallory asked.

"Yes. And I know it seems shallow." Mike replied. Mallory looked back at Hannah, who was snoring softly.

"Mike, I promise; you were always better in that area. Scott become a habit. A habit that should have never been started and lasted far longer than I ever intended it to. I never had to worry with you if I gained five pounds or if I wasn't wearing top of the line lingerie. I never had to worry that you'd beat on me. You were and will always be amazing and I honestly hope for the day that you feel comfortable enough to do that with me again." Mallory admitted.

"Did he ever beat on you?" Mike asked, with a scared tone.

"No. There were times he was rougher than he should have been. He thought it would be pleasurable for me. Not so much. Was more degrading then anything. Not like you." Mallory admitted.

"And you kept going back?" Mike asked. They were nearing their home and Mallory just wanted to get Hannah to bed and to get a short nap.

"Yeah. It become like a habit." Mallory replied.

"Or, he insinuated that if you ended things, he would sabotage your medical practice. Maybe he thought when he started treating Hannah and the other patients that you were close to ending things. Legally, he couldn't get to Alex because you made it to where I was legally his father, so the medical practice was his next option. Had you ever met this guy before? I am not accusing you of anything, just trying to figure out his motive." Mike asked.

"No. He's always been…familiar but I could never figure out why. He reminded me a lot of Bradly." Mallory remarked.

"Did Bradly have any friends or family members?" Mike asked.

"He had a lot of friends but it was at the height of the Red Flu. Mike, I will tell you anything you want to know, but we're almost home. I really don't want the kids knowing any of this." Mallory said. They were pulling into their driveway and he nodded.

"Of course, sorry. Detective's mind." Mike said. Mallory reached over and stroked Mike's cheek before she opened the car door.

"Its alright, Mike. I'm just fried and I know you are too. As I said, I will tell you anything you want to know, just want to get a bit of sleep first as long as Emma is okay with it." Mallory said as she got out of the car and then bent down to open the back door and to wake Hannah up.

"Are we still going tonight?" Mike asked, Mallory couldn't miss the hopeful look on his face.

"I am fine with it. As long as Emma and Sailor are still up for babysitting and Hannah is okay." Mallory said.

"I hope so. I love my kids but I've barely had any adult time with you or any other adult for probably six months or longer. I don't even remember the last time we did anything together as a couple." Mike said.

"I am looking forward to it too." Mallory said as she helped Hannah out of the backseat. Emma had appeared at the front door with a huge smile on her face. Mallory could only thank God for the always happy Emma. She opened the door for them and rubbed Mike's arm.

"You all look exhausted. You should take a nap before your hot date tonight." Emma said.

"We'd like to, but we wanted to make sure you would be alright babysitting again and if Hannah felt alright." Mike replied.

"I'll be fine. You guys need to go." Hannah said, obviously not knowing the reason for the date.

"Have the kids behaved themselves?" Mike asked.

"Yes, perfect angels." Emma said. They had walked into the house, which was clean and the kids were reasonably clothed and seemed happy. Sailor was obviously still upset but at least was subtle in her little remarks. Mallory didn't try and hug her as she did with the younger kids and Emma. Mike gave her a hug and kiss and whispered something in her ear. She only nodded at him. Mallory had to wonder what was going on.

"Emma, Sailor; are you sure you two will be alright?" Mike asked.

"Yes, go. Sleep well." Emma said.

"I'll help." Sailor said quietly. Before Mallory went upstairs, she paused for just a moment. She understood Sailor's attitude.

"Sailor, please know; I know you aren't happy with some of my choices but Dad and I are working through them. You will always have a home, family and love here." Mallory told her quietly. For a second, she could have sworn she saw a look of relief cross Sailor's face. It didn't last long before Sailor pulled her mask back up.

"Sure, whatever." Sailor said sarcastically. Mallory would have given about anything to have the sweet little girl who would jump through any hoop Mike or Mallory gave her to just please them. Those days were gone.

"Sailor, remember what I said." Mike scolded her gently. Sailor nodded at him slightly and looked completely ashamed of herself.

"Sorry." Sailor said simply.

"Its okay." Mallory said before following Hannah up the steps. Mike was behind her but walked into their bedroom. Mallory wanted to make sure Hannah was comfortable. "Alright, sweetie, Dad and I will be in our room. Don't hesitated to wake me up if you start feeling bad. You know all the symptoms." Mallory said as she fixed Hannah's bed for her.

"Mom, is everything okay? Sometimes you and Dad seem kind of distant to one another." Hannah asked.

"We are working through some stuff. Your dad is just wanting me home more. I haven't exactly been very present and we are just working things out." Mallory said. The last thing she wanted was for Hannah to find out about her affair.

"My dad is a really good person. He just wants a little devotion. He would do anything for a person. No one loves like my dad loves." Hannah said.

"I know that, sweetie. I have taken advantage of him, taken him for granted for years. We are trying to work through all that." Mallory said. Hannah had changed into a pair of pajamas in her old walk-in closet and was settling into bed.

"I hope you do." Hannah said with a smile. Mallory leaned over and gave Hannah a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm giving it my all. Like I said, wake us up. Love you, sweetie." Mallory said.

"Love you too." Hannah said while yawning. Mallory smiled back at her and left the bedroom, leaving the door open and then walked into the master bedroom. Mike was already laying in bed, reading. Mallory changed into her own pajamas and climbed in beside him.

"I am exhausted but I haven't slept during the day in years." Mallory admitted.

"Yeah. I'm trying to gear down and it isn't working." Mike said as he sat his book down and repositioned himself into a laying position. Mallory also settled down.

"I set my alarm for three thirty. Will give us plenty of time to get ready and get to that restaurant." Mallory explained.

"Okay." Mike said. He was already getting sleepy.

"Go to sleep. I love you." Mallory told him as she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Mmm. Love you too." Mike said. Mallory was slightly surprised when he pulled her close and landed a kiss on her lips. He had not done that since the news of her affair came out and Mallory had missed it. It was yet another area that Mike was better then Scott. Mallory settled into Mike's arms and fell asleep quickly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Home is Where the Heart Is**

Chapter 9

Mallory thoroughly enjoyed letting Faith choose her clothes for her. She picked a lightweight sun dress and a pair of ballet type flats. Mallory had gotten used to wearing her hair up in tight buns because she wanted to look professional. The one thing Mike had asked for was for her hair to be down. He had always loved that.

It felt good to have Mike open the car door for her both at the house and the restaurant. He was always the perfect gentlemen, unlike Scott. Despite everything, Mike treated her with respect and for the couple hours that they were out; like the most important person in the world. His touch was gentle and loving.

The restaurant was absolutely delicious and Mallory could tell Mike enjoyed his rib-eye and beer. He had always been very simple to please, unlike Scott. Mallory didn't want to constantly compare them because it made her feel foolish for the time she had spent with Scott when she had a perfect man at home.

The art fest on the Riverwalk was enjoyable. It was not Mike's thing but he enjoyed the food trucks that were also there. Mallory and Mike walked hand-in-hand, looking at artwork and talking. There was no mention of her affair, of Scott or any of their troubles. As they sat down to eat dessert, Mallory had a thought.

"Mike, do you think we can do this more often? Maybe once a month? I don't know what we'll do for childcare once Emma goes to college and Sailor goes to boot camp. Hannah is busy so she isn't necessarily an option." Mallory asked as she took a bite of her apple pie.

"I don't see why we couldn't. We will figure something out for childcare. At least Emma will be close so she might want to for extra spending money." Mike said.

"I have really enjoyed this. I hope you have too?" Mallory asked.

"Very much so." Mike replied.

"I'm glad." Mallory said as she reached over and used her napkin on Mike's chin.

"I love the kids but I almost don't want to go home yet. I know its time and we need to go, but I've enjoyed this. Things aren't awkward." Mike remarked.

"And they are at home." Mallory agreed.

"A little. Mostly because the kids aren't used to you being home so much." Mike said.

"Well, this week might be rough given everything going on at work, but I will do my best to get home before bedtime. I hope you understand." Mallory said.

"Yeah. That's alright. I figured it was going to be rough." Mike said.

"Hopefully there isn't a lot of drama." Mallory remarked as they both stood up. Mike threw their garbage into one of the cans and they began walking back to the car.

"I still think there is some sort of connection but who knows. Let's get home." Mike said as he offered her his arm to help her over the fairly uneven ground. Mallory tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow and smiled up at Mike.

"There might be. He doesn't look like Bradly though. Mike, I know I told you I would tell you everything, but I was really hoping tonight could be about you and I." Mallory mentioned.

"Yeah, you're right. It has been a really good night." Mike said as he helped Mallory into the car.

The drive home was quiet but at least there was no tension. Mallory was not looking forward to the coming week because she knew things would come to a head with Scott. Given his malpractice, they couldn't just allow him to go to Florida and become someone else's problem. Firing him and reporting him to the medical license agency was the only option, which would bring Mallory's affair with him into light. Mallory knew most of it was her own fault, but it was still frustrating. She would be spending a lot of time reviewing records, evaluating Scott's patients and trying to deal with malpractice attorneys. Thankfully Mike seemed to understand that.

They arrived home in time to tuck the younger kids in and visit a little with their older girls. Hannah was sitting in Mike's recliner so she could use the heater and massager. She would never complain of any pain but Mallory could tell that she wasn't feeling well. They all headed to bed and as Mallory was settling down in the bed, she looked over at Mike who reading next to her.

"I know Hannah is going to want to go home to her apartment soon. I almost dread it because it'll mean that I'll be back in her bedroom. I understand your reasoning but I like sleeping next to you. I feel safe." Mallory commented.

"Yeah, me too. It wasn't pleasant the other night when you were in there. The first night, I was still pretty angry and you were at the hotel." Mike said.

"Its justified but you're not so angry now?" Mallory asked.

"No. Hurt. Very hurt. I guess I keep looking for a connection so I can justify it. Justifying would make it easier. Because if I can't justify it, it means that you screwed around on me for years to be blunt. I have to look for a reason." Mike admitted and Mallory's heart broke all over again.

"I did do that; Mike and I knew the entire time what I was doing. You never gave me a reason. I have no good excuse or even a good reason." Mallory said.

"Just please bear with me. I don't want to hear excuses or reasons. If it had been a one-time thing, I would be upset obviously but it went on for years. You had ample opportunities to tell me but you only become more distant and stacked one lie on top of the other. Of all of it, the dishonesty bothers me the most. I am having to relearn to trust you. I don't trust easy and once my trust is lost, its nearly impossible to earn back, but you are the mother of my children so I have to trust you again. So, trying to find a way not to blame you and to blame him instead is how I choose to deal with this for now." Mike explained.

"Is there a way to earn that trust back? I guess an easy route?" Mallory asked.

"You ending the affair and him not being around anymore has helped. Otherwise, just time; I guess. We have to communicate like this and you have to understand if I don't believe you." Mike said.

"Understood. I thought we were having such a good night and then you tell me all this." Mallory said as she turned on her side away from Mike. Some of what he said had really hurt. What if she couldn't do what he asked of her? She was shocked to feel him pull her towards him and wrap his arms around her.

"Mal, we have had a good night but please understand that this really hurts. Despite all of that, I love you. I want to make it through this but it isn't like I can just instantly get over it. If the roles were reversed and I had been having an affair for five years and had a kid with that person, would you be able to?" Mike asked.

"No. I wouldn't have done what you've done and that's the difference in you and me. Why you're the better person." Mallory admitted.

"What would you have done?" Mike asked as he kissed the back of her head.

"I would have immediately filed for divorce, tried to get the house and all the money, the kids, the whole she-bang. I still haven't figured out why you haven't done any of that." Mallory said.

"Mostly because I still love you. I still think we have something to fight for and I really love Alex. I know you said that legally he's mine, but I am still worried you'll take him. And the other kids need you. My girls would feel they had to side with me and would shun you. You've been in their lives for ten years and they adore you. I would say within a few years; they will be picking wedding dresses out and having their own babies. Their own mother can't be here and Christine imagined me being with a pretty redhead. You fit that bill. All that having been said, it is mostly because I still love you." Mike explained.

"And I love you too and I love the kids." Mallory said as she rolled to her other side to face Mike. She didn't even bother to hide her tears. He wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her close. They didn't talk for a couple minutes and Mallory was beginning to think Mike had gone to sleep.

"We will get through this. I don't know how exactly but we will. The one thing we have to keep doing is to keep loving each other even when it isn't convenient, when the truth hurts and when we're both hurting. I think Scott took advantage of you and exploited a weakness that he saw in you. Maybe when it all started, there was some sort of fracture in our marriage that we didn't even realize was there. Maybe I was inattentive or didn't make time for us. I don't know." Mike said. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and pulled her even closer.

"I love you so much." Mallory said simply. She really didn't know what else to say.

"I love you too. Now, go to sleep. You have a long week ahead of you and it won't be a pleasant one." Mike said as Mallory snuggled close.

**The Next Friday**

Mallory had worked twelve-hour days all week. Reviewing records, speaking with attorneys, covering patients and researching Scott. Allan had fired Scott on Monday, citing the blatant malpractice. Mallory had disclosed her affair to their attorney and while it might become part of the suit, it hadn't come up yet.

Mike had been amazingly supportive and once Hannah went back to her apartment mid-week; he didn't force Mallory to start sleeping in her bedroom. Mallory slept better with Mike next to her. As soon as she walked in, she took her heels off. It sounded like Mike and the kids were upstairs. Mallory was exhausted and hungry but wanted to see her kids so she ran up the stairs. Mike had their boys in the bathtub and was trying to wrangle the boys to wash properly. Mallory smiled at them from the doorway and walked in, giving Mike a kiss on top of the head.

"Mommy, you're home!" Alex said, almost jumping out of the tub.

"Yeah, finally. How are my favorite boys?" Mallory asked.

"We are good. Glad you're home. There's a plate of dinner in the microwave." Mike said.

"Good. I am hungry. I'll change clothes, eat and tuck these guys in. Where's the girls?" Mallory asked.

"Emma is giving her a bath and Sailor is in their room. I made chicken lasagna." Mike said.

"Sounds delicious." Mallory said. She bent back down and gave Mike another kiss, this time on the lips. It was just a quick peck but every time Mike allowed her to kiss him, it gave Mallory a little hope. She walked to the other bathroom that they had added on a few years before and smiled and Emma and Faith who was sitting on the bathroom counter as Emma braided her hair. Faith had a pair of pink pajamas on and looked adorable.

"Mommy! You're home." Faith said as she gave her a grin, missing a few teeth.

"Yep. All weekend. Your braids are pretty." Mallory said as she gave both girls a kiss

"Faith is wanting to get her nails painted this weekend. I was going to just get some nail polishes but maybe that's something you'd want to do." Emma hinted.

"I'd love to." Mallory said. Faith gave her a huge smile and nodded excitedly.

"I told her you might want to." Emma told her.

"Definitely. Let me see what your daddy has planned for tomorrow and we'll go from there, okay?" Mallory asked.

"Yeah!" Faith said as she jumped into Mallory's arms. Mallory wanted to change her own clothes and eat Mike's lasagna but holding the little girl took precedence.

"Do you want to wait a little bit for Mom to tuck you in or do you want to now?" Emma asked.

"I'm sleepy now." Faith said.

"Okay, Emma; has she brushed her teeth?" Mallory asked.

"Yep. She's already to go." Emma said as she began cleaning the bathroom up. Mallory met Mike in the hallway as he guided the boys into their bedroom.

"Mike, she's ready for bed. I'm going to go ahead and tuck her in. Faith, do you want to give Daddy a kiss?" Mallory asked. Faith leaned over and gave Mike a kiss on the cheek and Mike kissed her on the forehead.

"Night, ladybug. I love you." Mike told her.

"I love you too, Daddy. Mommy is going to polish my fingernails tomorrow." Faith told him. Mallory nodded at him and Mike smiled down at her.

"Just because I did a bad job at it the last time. Sleep tight." Mike told her.

"I'll be in in a moment with the boys." Mallory said before she and Mike parted ways. Mallory tucked Faith into her bed and cuddled her until she was almost asleep. After shutting the light off, Mallory stepped into the boy's room. All three boys were in bed and getting sleepy. Mallory gave each of them a kiss and shut their light off. She wasn't sure where Mike was but desperately wanted to get out of her dress. She walked into the master bedroom and found comfortable clothes, but then couldn't get the back zipper unzipped. She was struggling with it when Mike walked in.

"Need help?" He asked as he positioned her in front of him and unzipped the dress to the middle of her back.

"Thanks. Emma had to help me this morning. I think I may have gained a little weight this week." Mallory said.

"I hadn't noticed. I have your lasagna in the oven reheating and your salad is made. I also have some French bread. Sailor made a chocolate pie too." Mike said.

"That all sounds good but like I said, I've gained weight." Mallory remarked.

"You are still a beautiful woman. I hadn't even noticed the weight gain and honestly don't care about it. I just figured the zipper was hard to reach. Those things have to be pesky." Mike said.

"Thank you and they are." Mallory said. She wanted to change into her comfortable clothes but things were getting awkward. Sometimes that happened with Mike. Things just got weird.

"Ah, hell." Mike said as he leaned in and gave her a very passionate kiss. Mallory was surprised but the kiss was very welcome. Mike hadn't kissed her like that in a long time. She could feel him maneuvering the dress off and she had to wonder what he was thinking.

"Mike, are you ready for this?" Mallory asked him quietly. He finally stopped kissing here and rested his forehead against hers.

"Probably not. Not sure what I was thinking." Mike finally said.

"Mike, I want this back too but you have a lot of healing to do. I hurt you and I don't want you to rush something you aren't ready for. I will be here when you're ready." Mallory said.

"You're right. And besides, the girls are still awake. I'll take your lasagna out." Mike said. Mallory could hear the disappointment in his voice. She caught him by the wrist before he walked away and pulled him back.

"Like I said, when you're ready; I am too. Don't worry about me comparing you because I promise, you will always come out ahead." Mallory said.

"I am older. I'm sure I don't quite keep up." Mike said.

"Older yes, and more experienced in how to bring pleasure. Not selfish like he was. You know what I like and have never had problems keeping up. Stop being so hard on yourself. I made a huge mistake but it was never because you were lesser. I just failed to notice how good of a man I had at home. That was not your fault." Mallory explained.

"I do want this to be more special. I just got caught up in the moment." Mike said.

"Okay. Once you're ready we will plan something. Now, I'd better change into these clothes and I'll be downstairs. I'm starving. I didn't get lunch today." Mallory said as she gave Mike another kiss.

"Okay. That's my cue." Mike teased.

"Oh, I wouldn't care if you stay up here while I change." Mallory teased.

"Yeah, but you also don't want the lasagna to burn. Not that I don't appreciate that offer." Mike teased back before he walked out of their bedroom. All Mallory could really do was smile. She knew Mike was still hurting but was glad things were getting back to normal.


	10. Chapter 10

**Home is Where the Heart Is**

Chapter 10

Things were going great. Mike and Mallory were making some positive strides forward. They talked a lot and even though there were some minor disagreements, things were getting better. Then Mallory's car had to go in for repairs. Mike had dropped her off at work and Emma was supposed to pick her up after an orientation class at her college. By seven thirty Mallory was beginning to get worried and Emma wasn't answering her cellphone. She was about to call Mike to see if he had heard from Emma when the custodian, Rodney hurried into her office.

"Doctor Slattery, I was going to clean the lobby and there's…Emma is in there. Apparently, the door didn't lock or something, I don't know. Somebody hurt her bad and she won't let me touch her. I've called an ambulance." Rodney said. Mallory jumped up and grabbed her stethoscope, running for the lobby.

"Is anyone else here?" Mallory asked as Rodney ran behind her.

"No. Just you and me. I was in the exam rooms cleaning and didn't hear anyone." Rodney said.

"Did you tell the dispatcher that we'd need police too?" Mallory asked as she got to the lobby door.

"Yes, I will unlock the door for them." Rodney said. Mallory rounded the corner and immediately saw Emma, bloody and beaten. She was in a fetal position and Mallory noticed bruising on her legs.

"Emma, your safe. What happened?" Mallory asked. She tried to touch Emma's shoulder but she immediately stiffened up.

"Some guy got in here when I came in. He followed me in. No one was here. He told me that if I screamed, he would kill me. He…raped me." Emma said.

"Did you see what he looked like?" Mallory asked. She could hear sirens in the distance but was worried about Emma's medical status.

"He…said you would know him. Said his name was Scott." Emma said as she began crying. All Mallory could do was rub her shoulder. Her pulse was alright but could be better. How was Mallory going to explain this to Mike? He would come unglued.

"Just hang on for me, sweetie. I know you're hurting but I'll call your dad and have him meet you there." Mallory said. She knew that Mike was Emma's favorite person. She would do anything for her father.

"No, no. I don't want him to see me like this. He'll be mad that I didn't fight back. I tried but I couldn't. He was too strong." Emma sobbed. Mallory was trying to touch her because her clothing would be taken into evidence but her heart was breaking.

"Oh, sweetie. Your dad will not be mad. Not at you." Mallory said.

"He shouldn't be mad at you, either. This isn't your fault." Emma said as a couple police officers and paramedics walked in.

"Hey, so this is Emma Slattery, age eighteen. I'm her stepmom. I am an endocrinologist and have been monitoring her. Her pulse is rapid and she has some lacerations and bruises. She has positively identified her assailant." Mallory said as she let the paramedics take over. A female officer had leaned down and was taking Emma's initial statement. Mallory took a deep breath and began explaining who Scott was and how to find him. It was not easy to admit that she had been having an affair. Thankfully the male officer that was taking her statement was understanding. Mallory just had to figure how to call Mike. He would be so angry.

The paramedics got Emma packaged up and Mallory got the keys to her car. Rodney would lock everything up once the police were done processing the scene. Mallory walked to her office and grabbed her purse and cellphone. It was time to call Mike. She punched his number in and waited for her world to fall apart again. Mike answered on the third ring.

_"Hey, is everything okay? I expected you and Emma would be home an hour ago." Mike asked. _

_ "Mike, Scott got to Emma. He followed her into the office and beat and raped her in the lobby. I was in my office and the janitor was cleaning exam rooms. We didn't hear anything and he threatened her if she screamed. She's on her way to the hospital and I'm following in her car. The police are looking for him now." Mallory explained. She had heard Mike gasp midway through. _

_ "Mercy?" Mike asked. _

_ "Yes. She has some lacerations and bruises." Mallory answered. _

_ "Alright. Hannah is here and I'll meet you there." Mike said. He had taken it better than Mallory figured but he was processing. It would come up. _

_ "Okay. Mike, I am sorry." Mallory said. _

_ "This isn't your fault. I just hope they find him before I do." Mike said. There was venom in his voice and Mallory knew that he was coming unglued. Hopefully, Emma would let him around her. That would take his mind off it._

_ "Mike, remember that Emma needs you. Don't do anything stupid. Scott will be arrested." Mallory said as she walked back through her office. _

_ "I know but its hard." Mike admitted. _

_ "I know. I'll see you at the hospital." Mallory said. _

_ "Please tell Emma that I love her." Mike said before hanging up. It would take him a little longer to get out of the house. _

Mallory drove to the hospital. She had spent a lot more time in the E.R. than normal. She found Emma's room and was glad that the doctor in charge was one of her friends. Caroline was a very calming person and was explaining the S.A.F.E testing. Emma was confused and emotional. She was sitting in a hospital gown and Mallory had a thought. She just hoped Mike hadn't left the house yet.

_"I don't know if you've left the house but can you grab some comfortable clothes for Emma. Her clothes will be taken into evidence. They are about to do the exam." Mallory texted._

_ "I hadn't yet. I'll grab some." Mike answered. _

Sitting through the exam was hard for Mallory. She stayed holding Emma's hand the entire time. Emma's fingernails were chipped and her knuckles were busted and bruising. She had put up quite a fight. One of the detectives had taken DNA samples already and had gotten Emma's statement. Once all that was done, Mallory sat down next to Emma on the bed and Emma laid her head on Mallory's chest and began softly crying. The counselor was due to come in and then Emma could be released.

"It's okay. Dad is on his way and he'll make everything okay again." Mallory said even though she knew Mike couldn't do anything to fix this.

"He can't make this better." Emma said. All Mallory could do was kiss the top of Emma's head and pray Mike could at least comfort Emma. A male nurse had worked through a few minutes before and Emma had started hyperventilating. Mallory hoped that she would have a better reaction to the father she adored. Finally, Mike walked in and Emma immediately tensed up.

"Mike, she's…having trouble with men." Mallory warned him and Mike nodded. He had undoubtedly worked with rape victims as a cop and would fall back on that training.

"Its okay, sweetheart. I won't touch you until you're ready." Mike said. Mallory knew it was troubling Mike. He was very affectionate towards his own kids.

"I'm sorry. I should have fought back harder. Please don't be mad." Emma said. She didn't want to disappoint Mike. Mallory pointed at Emma's bruised and broken hands and Mike nodded.

"Looks like you did just fine fighting back. I could never be mad at you." Mike told her gently. Mallory reached and touched Mike's hand, knowing he was struggling.

"I just want to go home. When can I go home?" Emma asked as she cried into Mallory's chest.

"They want you to talk to a counselor first. Then you'll be done, I promise." Mallory said.

"Mal, here's her clothes. I'll go see about the counselor. See if I can expedite this a little." Mike said as he sat the bag on the bed next to Emma's foot. She immediately jerked away from him. Mallory noticed the hurt expression in his eyes but he at least understood.

"Emma, you're safe with your dad. You know that." Mallory told her quietly after Mike had left the room. She was helping Emma get dressed and carefully tying her hair back. Scott had grabbed Emma by her long hair and jerked her around so it hurt to touch it.

"I…know I should trust him but I'm just scared." Emma admitted.

"I understand. Just please know that your dad loves you very much and he would never hurt you. He's proven that to you before, remember?" Mallory said, speaking of Emma's kidnapping. She knew she was bringing back another bad memory but she hoped it would remind Emma how much Mike had loved her.

"I know but its so hard." Emma said.

"I know, sweetie. Just remember that he loves you and he is the one person you can trust completely. You kids are his whole world." Mallory explained and Emma nodded. Mike came to the door and let a female counselor in and Mallory gave Emma another kiss and then stepped out so they could talk. Mallory was not sure how to behave around Mike knowing he might blame her but instead he pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the lips. It surprised her.

"I spoke with Becky Taylor. She's taking over the case. She won't have to re-interview Emma but I felt more comfortable having her on it." Mike said, speaking of Wolf's wife. She had been the detective that helped locate Emma after her kidnapping.

"Good. I was afraid you would blame me for this." Mallory remarked. Mike was still holding her and gave her another kiss, this time on the forehead.

"You couldn't control Scott and he might have done this regardless of what happened between you and him. I still thing he is somehow related to Bradly but I don't know. Knowing the way, I made enemies, it could have been me. We live a pretty public life." Mike admitted.

"You think he had an affair with me and then raped Emma when I broke things off with him and then fired him for malpractice?" Mallory asked.

"I think so. Somehow, I think he orchestrated the affair and fathering Alex. I don't know and I can't explain it but there is something to this. Just an old cop's instincts." Mike said.

"I don't know. He was always weird about his…it wasn't a relationship but the time he spent with me. He'd ask me what you would think. When I was with him, I really didn't want to think about you, mostly out of guilt. There was no excuse for what I did, Mike." Mallory said as they sat down in the waiting room.

"Given but maybe he took advantage of you for whatever reason to get back at me or you." Mike suggested.

"Okay, but I don't want you to not realize that I had some culpability in it. I made the decision the cheat and lie and you never gave me a single reason to do so. You have never been anything but loving and supportive to me." Mallory said.

"True but I think he played on your vulnerability. I am trying to remember back five years ago and trying to remember if something was happening to make you look elsewhere for whatever Scott gave you." Mike remarked.

"Nothing he gave me equaled what you could give me. I just hope Alex never finds out about him." Mallory said.

"Well, I love Alex no differently then I love my other kids and he will only ever know that I love him and that I am his dad in everyway that really matters." Mike commented. Mallory reached over and squeezed his hand. How did she get so lucky?

"You are amazing. I love you." Mallory said and Mike leaned over and gave her a deep kiss.

"I love you too. Before this with Emma, I was going to suggest you and I take a weekend away but I am afraid that wouldn't be a good idea now. Course, it might not matter if I leave her for a weekend, but she needs you." Mike commented.

"Mike, it's a knee jerk reaction. She knows she can trust you and that you love her. Just be patient with her. She's terribly scared right now. Its because of your gender and in time, she will remember that you have always been her hero, just as she did all those years ago. As far as a weekend away, I agree that it isn't the right time now but when you want to, I'd love to. What would you like to do?" Mallory asked.

"Honestly?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. Some sports event or a concert?" Mallory asked. Those were things Mike generally wanted to do.

"No. I was thinking more in line with finding a hotel that has room service and not leaving the room all weekend. Stupid, huh?" Mike said.

"If that's what you want, when Emma is ready, we can make it happen as long as you're ready for it. Reminds me of our honeymoon." Mallory said with a smile. They had only taken three days for their honeymoon and had done exactly what Mike had described. It was an icebreaker for Mallory because she had only ever been with Bradly and had not had a good experience. Mike had changed all of that.

"It does but I am fine with a place here in St. Louis so we're close to the kids. There's some really nice hotels here." Mike commented.

"Knowing Emma, she'll want us to go as soon as possible. She'll want to know that we are spending time together." Mallory remarked.

"I don't really want Emma to think too much about what I want to do on our weekend." Mike said.

"Why?" Mallory asked, not thinking.

"Because what I have planned is not something my daughter needs to think about me and you doing." Mike whispered in Mallory's ear and then winked at her.

"I see. And you're ready?" Mallory asked.

"I am. I've been thinking about it a lot but wasn't sure how to bring it up. The whole conversation of 'Let's plan a kid-free weekend so you and I can not leave an expensive hotel room all weekend and do some very adult-like things?'" Mike asked.

"How about this, I mention you wanting to have a weekend away and see how Emma reacts? You know she would do nearly anything for you. She loves her daddy." Mallory asked, partly to reassure Mike that Emma still loved him.

"Sure, but not immediately and only unless she in comfortable. Maybe see if Hannah can stay over and that Danny and Tom will keep a close eye on the house. I also would like to see Scott in jail before I am gone from the kids. I don't trust him to not pull something." Mike said.

"Understandable but they probably don't want to do me any favors. I'm sure Tom isn't too thrilled that I'm around." Mallory said.

"They aren't thrilled but they know to respect my wishes and that I prefer to stay with you. The easy route is to file for divorce but I never did easy well. I prefer to throw wrenches in every plan. I want to stay married to you and they have to accept that." Mike said.

"I don't want to cause you any problems with your friends. You and Tom have been through a lot together." Mallory said.

"We have but if he can't respect my wishes, he isn't any type of friend. I told him as much. We'll just have to see." Mike told her.

"Seriously, Mike; don't do this. Tom has always been loyal to you, even when I wasn't. Please think about that." Mallory said.

"I have. I think he'll come around. I hope Emma is going to be okay." Mike said, obviously worried about his daughter. He had been watching the door to her exam room the entire time.

"Emma has a very good support system. It'll take her time but she'll get through it. You are the first man that she'll have to trust and it will be a test for both of you. Just love her no matter how she acts." Mallory said.

"It wasn't enough that he tried to take my wife, he had to take my daughter's innocence too." Mike remarked.

"Scott? I know but just remember, I made the choice and in a lot of ways, I caused this with Emma. I figured you would be furious with me." Mallory said.

"That would be the easy thing to do but it wouldn't solve anything. Emma needs you and I can't make her nervous." Mike said. Just then, Emma's counselor walked out of the room and gestured at Mallory.

"Mike, this is Dr. Smith. We've worked together a few times. Maggie, this is my husband, Mike. Emma's father. He was a cop in Chicago." Mallory introduced the two, and Maggie shook Mike's hand. Mallory felt a little off put by the way Maggie acted. She didn't know Maggie well but knew she got around and didn't mind married men at all. Mallory just wasn't sure she had a right to be upset.

"I think she'll be alright in time. It is going to take her some time. She is scared that you all will be mad for not fighting back. It seems she did fight back but there is no telling what is going on in her head. I suggested some peer mentoring groups and Emma only seems to want to get home so she can shower." Maggie explained. She wasn't the most compassionate doctor. Mallory didn't really care for her at all but would keep that to herself.

"Yeah, I'd really like to get her home." Mike said.

"If she's ready?" Mallory asked.

"I've signed the paperwork and given her brochures for the peer groups. Those will be her best advocates and of course, you have my number, Mallory." Maggie said. She was eyeballing Mike and Mallory slipped a hand in the crock of Mike's arm as kind of a possessive move.

"Perfect. Mall, I saw where the car was parked. I can bring it around and you can drive her home? I'll follow." Mike suggested.

"Yes." Mallory answered. She handed Mike the keys and he walked away. Mallory watched Maggie watching Mike.

"He could drive me home. Wouldn't bother me at all." Maggie said.

"Seriously? That is my husband, Maggie." Mallory said.

"A month ago, you were screwing around with Scott and now you are all hot and bothered when someone looks at your husband like you looked at Scott? After what you did, Mike probably needs a one-off to get the frustration out of his system. Does he know about Scott? How is he in bed?" Maggie asked. If it wasn't for Emma, Mallory would have come unglued.

"You will never find out how good Mike is in bed. As far as what I did with Scott, yes; Mike knows. He is hurting but he wouldn't cheat. He's a better person then me." Mallory said before marching into Emma's hospital room. "Ready to go home?" Mallory asked her sweet stepdaughter, trying to ignore what Maggie had said just a moment before.

"Yes. I am tired and so hungry." Emma admitted. Mallory grabbed her bag and gave Emma her arm.

"I'm driving you home and your dad is following. I can see if he'll stop by that deli you like and get you a sandwich and soup?" Mallory asked, knowing Mike would.

"A turkey and cranberry one?" Emma asked.

"I'm sure he would get you one." Mallory told her as they walked out. Mike had pulled Emma's car to the curb and had the passenger door open for Emma. "Mike, could you run by the deli close to the house and get Emma a turkey and cranberry sandwich? And whatever soup they have on special. I'll get her home and into a shower." Mallory asked.

"Absolutely. Do you want anything?" Mike asked.

"Uh, maybe a French Dip Sandwich and a Ceasar Salad?" Mallory said. She'd shut the door and took the keys from Mike.

"Sure. Was your friend putting the moves on me? She gave me her number. Stopped me in the parking lot. In case Emma needed anything." Mike asked.

"Yeah, she has a thing for married men. She doesn't think it should bother me if you step out and she's probably right. God knows I gave you enough reason." Mallory said as she fixed Mike's collar.

"I wouldn't do that." Mike said.

"I know that, Mike. I'm just saying I couldn't be mad if you did. Let's get our girl home, showered and fed." Mallory said.

"Agreed. I love you." Mike said as he gave her a passionate kiss. Mallory could only hope that Maggie was watching.

"I love you too. See you at home." Mallory said before getting into the driver's seat. Emma was staring out the window with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Remember after I was kidnapped and Dad was afraid to touch me? I hope he doesn't think that now? I am afraid he's mad at me." Emma said.

"I do and I will encourage him to still touch you but you have to be okay with it. Of all the men in the world, your dad can be absolutely trusted." Mallory said.

"I know. I just feel so dirty." Emma said.

"I know, sweetie. Scott has that habit. I know its hard to believe now, but you will be alright." Mallory said.

"I hope so. I don't feel like it right now." Emma said.

"I know and I am so sorry." Mallory answered.

"It isn't your fault. Dad doesn't blame you, does he? I saw you and him kissing." Emma asked.

"No. We are trying to work through things. He mentioned wanting to take a weekend away but figured now we needed to wait." Mallory mentioned, wanting to gauge Emma's reaction.

"You should definitely do that. I'll…be okay." Emma said.

"You won't be alone and besides; we have neighbors all around that you trust. It'll probably be a week or so anyways." Mallory assured her.

"Okay. Don't let me hold you back." Emma said.

"We won't but we just want to make sure you're okay before we leave for a weekend." Mallory said.

"You guys need this. I know that. I need the two of you to be together and okay. I don't need this to pull you apart." Emma told her.

"We will be alright but we need you to be okay too." Mallory said as she turned into their subdivision.

"I'll try." Emma said with a fake smile. Mallory could only hope that she was being honest because they couldn't lose Emma. Mike would be destroyed then.


	11. Chapter 11

**Home is Where the Heart Is**

Chapter 11

Mallory helped Emma take a shower in the master bathroom. She remembered years before giving Hannah a shower everyday in the same bathroom. It was right after she and Mike met. Within a couple weeks, Mike had moved her in to help her out and they quickly fell in love. Mike had always treated her like she was a queen. She had never doubted his love or his commitment.

Emma cried a lot. The kids were very off put by their normally strong sister crying and they didn't understand why. Sailor was even angrier at Mallory and Hannah had found out about Mallory's affair. She was extremely hurt by it. Mallory was feeling very insecure in her position but the one thing she knew she could do for Emma and for Mike was take care of Emma. Taking care of Emma meant being patient through the many showers and baths, rebandaging her hands and putting ice packs on her sore knuckles. Mike walked in with a tray of food from Emma's favorite deli.

"I thought you might want some sweets too. Here's the turkey cranberry sandwich and Mallory's French Dip. I also got chicken noodle soup and chocolate cupcakes. Your favorite." Mike told Emma as he sat the food tray down on the bed along with a box of a dozen cupcakes.

"Thanks, Dad." Emma said. She was trying to smile but it just didn't work for her. Her lip was split badly and Mallory could tell Mike's heart was breaking.

"Your welcome, sweetheart." Mike told her and then turned to Mallory. "The other kids are situated and Hannah is going to sleep in Emma's bed. I thought I'd sleep in hers so you can monitor Emma." Mike explained.

"That's probably a good idea." Mallory agreed although she had kind of hoped for a night with Mike. The kids would have to come first.

"Dad, please don't be mad at Mallory. She couldn't control what Scott did to me." Emma said as she munched on her sandwich. Mike started to sit down next to her but stopped himself.

"I know, sweetie. I'm not mad at her. I promise." Mike told her sincerely.

"Emma, he is right. I need to monitor you closely. They didn't think you had a concussion or any broken bones but you took some pretty hard hits. It would be best." Mallory said.

"Oh." Emma said quietly.

"Emma, what do you want? Do you want some privacy?" Mike asked.

"N-no. Can't you sleep in here too? Mallory can sleep in the middle." Emma asked.

"Of course, sweetheart. Anything you want." Mike told her. He very carefully bent down and kissed the top of her head. Thankfully, Emma didn't tense up or shrink away. As he straightened back up, Mallory saw the tears in his eyes. All she could do was reach over and squeeze his hand.

"Mallory told me you want to take a weekend away. You should do that soon but can you wait until Scott is in jail? I'd feel a lot better." Emma asked.

"Of course." Both Mike and Mallory answered.

"Maybe I could help plan it too." Emma said. Both Mike and Mallory gave each other a look but wouldn't have the heart to tell Emma otherwise. Letting her plan things would make her feel a purpose.

"We'd love that, sweetie." Mallory told her as she sat down and unwrapped the sandwich. "Mike, please tell me you got yourself something?" Mallory asked. Mike had a tendency of getting busy and forgetting to eat. He was still as well-built as always but it worried Mallory.

"I did. That sandwich there and I ate supper with the kids so I wasn't terribly hungry." Mike explained as he pointed at a third sandwich, another French Dip. Mallory handed it to him and they all began eating around the food tray. Emma was quiet but was at least eating. The bruises were just getting darker.

"Do you have work Monday?" Emma finally asked.

"I spoke with Dr. Crider on the way to the hospital. He's going to try and cover most of my patients and my P.A. will cover some but I will probably have to go in for a while. Sorry, honey. I did try but you know you'll be safe with your dad." Mallory told her.

"I'm sure I can get Kara or Sasha to hang around too. Plus, Sailor should be here." Mike explained.

"True." Emma said as she munched on her sandwich and sipped her cup of soup.

"Tommy has a baseball game in the morning and he was really hoping you'd be there, Mal. I have to coach so…" Mike hinted.

"And you are afraid to leave me here? I promised Tommy I'd go to the game." Emma asked.

"Sweetheart, the crowd might be a bit much. I don't have a problem with you going but the crowd might scare you." Mike warned her.

"I don't want to break a promise to Tommy." Emma said with tears in her voice and Mike looked to Mallory for advice.

"How about this, we go and if you need to, we sit in the car so you can watch the game?" Mallory suggested.

"And I'll explain it to Tommy. I'm sure he'll understand. Are you getting sleepy?" Mike asked Emma.

"Yeah." Emma answered. She had finished her sandwich and handed Mike the wrapper. Mallory helped him put everything on the food tray to take downstairs and put the box of cupcakes on the dresser. While Mike was downstairs, Mallory put her pajamas on and got ready for bed. She had given Emma a pain pill that would help her sleep and by the time Mike got upstairs, Mallory had settled next to Emma in the center of the bed. Thank God they had a king-sized bed.

It took awhile for Emma to get comfortable and she was in pain, but she finally fell into a fitful sleep. It reminded Mallory a lot of how she was after her kidnapping. Scared and worried that everyone was mad at her. And like all those years before, Mike was trying to handle it.

Mike loved all their kids deeply but he was particularly close to Emma and Alex. Emma had always been such a daddy's girl. Mike was her biggest hero and she would do anything for him. Mallory could only hope that Emma would push through whatever she was feeling for Mike. He couldn't handle another blow.

Mallory and Mike both fell asleep but it wasn't sound, mostly because of monitoring Emma. Every time she moved; they woke up. About five, Alex came in and laid down on Mike's chest not understanding what was going on. Mike and Mallory had both woke up and probably wouldn't fall back asleep.

"He's lucky to have you." Mallory said quietly as she rubbed Alex's back.

"I'm lucky to have him. Sometimes I look at him and I wonder…if maybe I am actually his father. It doesn't matter to me but I just wonder." Mike mentioned and Mallory looked at the little boy sleeping on Mike's chest. Scott had had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Alex was much lighter colored. Mallory had always felt he looked like her but it was hard to say.

"Mike, I understand what you're doing but…the math didn't really work so well. I wish it did. We could do a DNA test if you wanted to be sure." Mallory offered.

"We were still kind of active back then if I remember right. You were becoming less interested but you and I did…anyway, it doesn't matter. I love Alex." Mike said as he kissed the top of the little boy's head.

"Mike, its alright to wonder and I wish I could tell you that he wasn't Scott's. He doesn't look much like Scott at all and I always thought he had my coloring. We can get him tested pretty easily." Mallory said.

"Maybe." Mike said. Mallory looked over at Emma who was sound asleep and then rolled over to where she was facing Mike.

"Talk, Mike. You're hurting and I know it." Mallory said as she rubbed his bare shoulder.

"Its…sometimes I think I have forgotten and forgiven everything and then sometimes it creeps up and my blood starts boiling. Not at him, he's a kid and he's innocent but…" Mike stopped. Mallory let her hand drop from his shoulder. For a second, she wondered if he would hurt her but they were in a bed with a little boy Mike adored and a very traumatized daughter. He wouldn't hurt Mallory.

"I wish this had never happened." Mallory said tearfully. Mike looked over at her and with his free arm, pulled her closer.

"If it hadn't happened, we wouldn't have him." Mike said wisely.

"True but Emma wouldn't have been raped and beaten either. I can understand the anger and honestly wonder what has kept you from beating me." Mallory said.

"Because that is what Brad would have done?" Mike asked.

"Yeah." Mallory told him.

"I'm not going to beat on you. Yes, I am angry and at times, angry at you but I would never beat on you or cheat on you. Don't ever worry about that." Mike said before giving her a gentle kiss.

"I know one thing for sure. I never deserved you." Mallory said.

"You did. Mal, we had a lot of good years and we have a beautiful family. We can get back on course and I think our weekend away will help. I just hope they get him behind bars quickly. Emma can't begin the healing process until they do." Mike remarked.

"Yeah, I know. How am I going to reconnect with Sailor and Hannah? Sailor leaves for boot camp in a month and I don't want this between us. And poor Emma. How she doesn't blame me for what happened is beyond me." Mallory said.

"I will work on them. I really didn't want Hannah to find out because of her health issues. I should have never told Emma and Sailor that first night and I am going to regret that for a long time. You don't deserve to lose your daughters." Mike told her.

"There will be a price to pay for this and I hate that Emma is paying it. I wouldn't have wanted it to happen to any of the girls but Emma is just so sweet. I hope this doesn't break her spirit. I don't think any of us will get through this if it does." Mallory explained.

"Agreed. But I also wouldn't have wanted him to hurt you either, more than he already has. Mal, get some rest. Tommy's game is at ten and you've had a whooper of a week. We all have." Mike said abruptly, telling Mallory he wanted to get off subject. She could hear some anger in his voice and he was trying to protect her from it. She decided to just follow his lead. It was easier.

"Alright. Mike, I do love you and I am sorry." Mallory said and then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too. Now, please go to sleep. For me? I just need some time to myself." Mike asked.

"Do you need me to take him so you can get out of bed?" Mallory asked.

"Actually, if you don't care. I think I'm going to work out for a bit." Mike said as he gently lifted Alex and then laid him down next to Mallory after he'd stood up. He walked around the bed and brushed the stray hair out of Emma's face.

"Mike, are we going to be okay?" Mallory asked as she cuddled Alex close.

"In time. We just have to keep loving each other; through the pain, the anger, the disappointment and the trust issues. Just be patient with me." Mike said before walking into the bathroom. She heard him get ready to go downstairs and then leave the bedroom, meanwhile she cried more silent tears into Alex's hair.

Would things ever be okay again? How could he forgive her? Would Emma lose her sweet spirit? Would Scott be arrested and made to pay for his crimes? How long would it all take and would the weekend away really help?


	12. Chapter 12

Mentions of suicide. I won't elaborate as to whether it was attempted or not, but just be warned.

**Home is Where the Heart Is**

Chapter 12

Emma did surprisingly well at the ball game if no one touched her. Mike coached the team with Tom and at one point, Tom had put his hand on her back to move her out of the way. Normally, it wouldn't have bothered Emma but she almost came out of her skin. It was sad because she had known Tom her entire life and adored him. If she couldn't trust Tom, Emma couldn't trust anyone.

Mallory had not been prepared for the cold shoulders she got from Tom and Sasha and a few of their other friends. Sasha and Kara didn't even speak to her and Tom barely spoke. They all loved Mike and she had hurt him deeply. She knew they were encouraging him to divorce her and she deserved that. Maybe it would be simpler if Mike just did that. It would make things easier where their friends were concerned. Except she still loved him and he seemed to love her.

Mallory took Emma, the twins and Alex home while Mike took Tommy and his teammates out for pizza after their game. Emma needed to be home in her own environment so she could cry if she needed to or take another shower. Hannah and Sailor had left and so thankfully, Mallory didn't have to fight with them. If only her daughters knew how sorry she was or how much she loved them.

Mike always wrote the kids letters. When he had upset them, for their birthdays or any significant moment. It was his style of parenting and the kids loved it. All the kids kept his letters. He also wrote Mallory love notes on their anniversary and her birthday. Mallory normally didn't operate the same way but decided to take a page out of Mike's book. She needed to write Mike, Emma, Hannah and Sailor notes. Emma was upstairs and the kids were playing in the yard so Mallory sat down with a notepad. She just hadn't imagined struggling to write the notes. Mike made it seem so simple.

"_Mike,_

_I can tell you all day, every day how sorry I am. How I wish the last five years hadn't happened and how much I love you and I always loved you. I know you are hurt and you are angry. You have every reason in the world to be and I need to give you room to work through that, if you can. _

_Despite the pain and anger, you still treat me with respect and you still love Alex, even though I gave you a reason not to. You could be angry at him too, but as you said, he's innocent and I hope he only ever knows you as his father. He will only have the best with you. _

_I wish I could give you a reason why. I don't even know. My entire life, before I met you; I was told I was undeserving. Undeserving of a good family, undeserving of a good husband. Undeserving of Allie and Liam. Undeserving of a career. I lost everything until I found you, Hannah and Emma. You made me believe I actually deserved everything you offered. A home, love, family, safety, security and hope. I ruined all that because I felt I was still undeserving of it. So, I stand to lose you and the kids because I am still undeserving of you all. I don't know how to fix that. _

_Can I fix it? Do you even want to fix it? This has caused a ripple effect and it affected someone who is completely innocent. Emma will never be the same and I don't know if you can forgive that. You love her so deeply and she is so truly good. You deserve someone who won't cause you such pain and won't cause the kids such pain. Just please tell them how much I love them._

_I love you more than you could even imagine but I don't deserve you,_

_Mallory"_

Mallory folded the letter up and walked upstairs. Emma was laying on her bed, curled into a little ball. It brought tears to Mallory's eyes. She could hear the sobs and wanted to go in and comfort Emma, but Emma needed room to work through her emotions. Something she couldn't do if Mike and Mallory constantly hovered over her. Mallory walked into the bedroom she shared with Mike and put the note on his dresser. His dresser was covered in pictures of her and the kids, a few of Christine and Lucas and little gifts from the kids. Mallory looked down at a dish that Mike always put his watch and loose change into at the end of the day. Lucas had made if for him years before. His wedding band was in the dish. Mike had put his watch on but forgot his wedding band. One more thing that was discouraging. Mike always wore his ring, other then when he was sleeping because of his hand swelling. What had made him forget it that day? She blinked the tears away and walked back downstairs. She needed to write the other letters.

"_Hannah,_

_You are the reason I found your dad and all the love he has given me. Your dad is a very special man and I never deserved him or you guys. We didn't want you to know about my affair because of your health. We didn't want you to be upset. You deserved honesty and we didn't give it to you. I know you are a bit angry with your father too, but please don't be. This was all on me. He only wanted to protect someone he loves. Something I should have been doing too. _

_Don't think because of my choices, I didn't love you kids. I guess I was trying to sabotage the life you all had given me because I was never deserving of it. You loved me first and accepted me first. Even before your dad and Emma. You were the first to ever love me besides my sister. Now, I am afraid you loved the wrong person. I am sorry for the pain I've caused you. _

_I love you, _

_Mom"_

Mallory folded the letter up and started on the next. She could hear the kids playing in the backyard and a plan had formed in her mind. One she hadn't thought of for years. She was going to kill herself. Spare her husband and kids of anymore pain. She just had to finish the letters before Mike got home.

"_Emma,_

_You don't deserve this. You have always been our happy girl. Even when you were kidnapped, you got through it, but this maybe too big a mountain to climb. I caused this by making some very bad choices. Even when no one else would help me, you did. More for Alex but still, you helped me. _

_At some point, you will become angry with me. You have to. I can't face that. In your usual way, you will try to hide it but I know it will happen. Just please let your dad help you. Trust him. Love him. If you don't, he won't survive any of this. Losing me won't hurt him too badly but losing you, he won't handle that. I know how deeply you love your dad and I know you would do anything for him but do this for me more so. _

_I love you, _

_Mom"_

"_Sailor, _

_I love you and have since I met you. I always wanted to be a foster parent and couldn't have asked for a better daughter. You and I had similar backgrounds and so I am going to give you a piece of advice. Advice I hope you carry with you. _

_I was told for years I was undeserving and because of that, when I got something good, I sabotaged it. Please, don't do that. Don't sabotage something good because of what has happened to you in the past. Don't do what I've done. _

_I have always loved you and so has Mike. We don't regret you at all and love you so very much. You will always have a home here with Mike. You have a big future ahead of you. Take it and make the most of it, but always remember the love and home you have here. _

_I love you, _

_Mom" _

Mallory finished the last letter, folded it up and then walked to the medicine cabinet. She felt odd about not writing notes to her younger kids but there wasn't time. She just hoped Mike would convey how much she loved them and how sorry she was. She found a bottle of sleeping pills and shook a dozen out, calculating how much it would take to do the job she wanted them to do. After she had the medicine in her hand, she walked to Mike's liquor cabinet, unlocked it and selected a bottle of expensive whiskey she had gotten him for his birthday. She poured a glass, threw the pills in her mouth and downed the entire glass, swallowing every one of the pills.

She knew Mike would be home within about a half-hour. Mallory felt badly about leaving the kids outside but they were playing so well and she didn't want them or Emma to find her. No reason to traumatize them further. She walked up to her bedroom and laid down on her bed, waiting. She quickly felt drowsy and felt herself fading. She could hear her kids playing but she could also hear Emma sobbing from down the hall. Everything faded and then went black.

Mike walked in about forty-five minutes later and was surprised not to see Mallory immediately. He knew he hadn't handled that morning well. He should have done better. Tommy went outside to play with the younger kids and Mike looked around the house, trying to find Mallory. Thinking she might be with Emma, he checked Emma's room. Emma was sleeping on her bed and seemed to have been for a while.

Mike walked past his bedroom door and then backtracked. Mallory was laying on top of the duvet, completely clothed. Her shoes were even on. That was odd enough but her breathing sounded raspy. As soon as he got closer and saw the white foam coming out of her mouth and nose, he knew something was wrong. He remembered seeing people overdose on different things as a cop. White foam coming from their mouth was not unusual. He noticed the note sitting on his dresser and quickly read it. Mallory had tried to kill herself. Mike immediately grabbed his phone and called 9-1-1, surprised to get Tom's sister Dana.

_ "Dana, I need an ambulance here. Mallory has tried to kill herself. She took something and I don't know what. She's still breathing but not well. Please hurry." Mike begged. _

_ "Okay. I already have them paged. How old?" Dana asked. _

_ "She's thirty-nine. I don't know what she took." Mike said again. _

_ "Mike, its okay. Just hang on. Where's the kids?" Dana asked. _

_ "I don't know. Emma is in her bedroom asleep. The kids are downstairs playing…I need to find somewhere for them to go. They can't see this." Mike said as he hung up. He knew he should have stayed online but he couldn't. He needed someone to come and get the kids. But who? They all hated Mallory. _

Mike paced around for a moment, still monitoring Mallory's breathing and becoming increasingly angry. How dare she do this to him and his kids? She said she loved him but he didn't deserve this. He'd already lost one wife and his girls had already lost a mom. It wasn't until he heard Emma to come to the door that he jumped into action.

"Dad, what's wrong? Mom looks weird." Emma asked as she come in.

"She's tried to kill herself." Mike said simply.

"Jesus Christ, Dad! She needs an ambulance. What are you doing? Do you want her to die?" Emma asked as she rushed to Mallory's side. Mallory had began vomiting and Emma turned her on her side to keep her from aspirating on the vomit.

"EMMA! How dare you suggest that!" Mike scolded. He was now angry at his sweet, innocent little girl.

"Tell you what, you go downstairs and get the kids out of here and I'll take care of Mom. I can't believe you. I know you are mad at her but seriously? Did she do this to herself or did you?" Emma said. Mike had no idea what he was thinking but he slapped Emma across the face. She had a look of pain on her face but instead of responding, she pushed him out of the bedroom door and slammed it. Mike rubbed his face. What the hell was he thinking? Then another voice surprised him.

"Dad, what's wrong? I hear sirens and you look…weird. I heard you and Emma fighting." Tommy asked. Mike immediately thought of his younger kids. He needed to protect them from what was about to happen. He might have ruined his relationship with Emma but he had to protect his younger kids. She was right.

"C'mon. I need you and the younger kids to go over to Uncle Tom's." Mike said as he walked downstairs. He picked Alex up and then gestured for the other kids to follow him across the street. He could see an ambulance approaching but hoped he could get the kids inside before they saw where they parked. Instead of knocking, he walked into Tom's like it was completely normal. Sasha had looked at him in shock when she saw the ambulance pull up in Mike's driveway.

"What's going on? Emma?" Sasha asked.

"No. I need you to look after the kids. Its…not Emma." Mike said as he sat Alex down and then ran out of the house. He hoped Sasha would figure out what he was saying and wouldn't mind. The paramedics were getting out and he nodded at them. "She's upstairs. She had started vomiting before I left. My daughter is with her." Mike explained as he led the paramedics inside.

"We really need to know what she took and how many. Can you figure that out?" The lead paramedic asked.

"Yeah, I'll try. It's the double doors." Mike answered and the men ran up the stairs. Mike noticed that his liquor cabinet was open and then noticed the bottle of sleeping pills on the top. He knew the pills hadn't been opened and so he spilled them out and began counting to see how many were missing. A full dozen and it looked like there was some whiskey missing. Mallory was a doctor and knew what she was doing. He ran up the stairs with the bottle of whiskey and sleeping pills and handed them to the EMT. "There's a dozen of the pills gone and they weren't open. I bought them last night because my daughter had been raped and assaulted yesterday. I thought she might need them. And the whiskey hadn't been opened. It looks like there's about a full eight ounces missing." Mike explained.

"Alright, we need to get her to hospital. Her stomach needs pumped. I don't think I need to tell you but she isn't in good shape at all. She might not make it. You're following?" The paramedic asked.

"No, I'll follow." Emma answered forcefully. Mike had never heard her tone of voice.

"Miss, your father is her husband and he's next of kin. He has to make whatever decisions." The paramedic explained. A police officer had walked in and it was one Mike didn't know. He knew all the local officers.

"You probably should talk to him. He was standing around letting her die. He said she had done this to herself but I don't believe him. I think he forced her to take the pills and whiskey. He doesn't need to be around her." Emma told the officer. He could see the officer immediately tense up.

"No, no. She wrote a suicide note. See?" Mike said. Handing the officer, the note and giving Emma a look. What was Emma doing? He could see the officer pull his handcuffs out. He didn't care about a note.

"You could have forced her to write that. Officer, if you aren't going to arrest him for this, I want to press charges on him. He slapped me across the face. He can't be around her right now. He'll kill her. He was a cop and in the Navy. I have no doubt that he knows how." Emma said.

"Emma, no. I am sorry. I shouldn't have done that but I would never hurt Mallory. You know that." Mike cried out. The officer had put the letter down and pushed Mike into the dresser. He was handcuffing Mike.

"Stop resisting." The young cop said. Mike tried to comply but he also wanted to see what was going on with Mallory and to talk to his normally levelheaded daughter. "Stop, or I will tase you!" The young cop shouted. He was apparently a rookie too.

"No. Don't do that. He has a heart issue. It'll kill him." Emma warned. Her voice had changed and Mike looked over at her. As upset as she was, at least she was thinking clearly.

"He needs to stop pushing against me or I won't care." The cop answered.

"Officer, you've been warned he has a heart problem and if you taser him now, it would be considered manslaughter. You know that." The paramedic answered. At least one person in the room was levelheaded.

"Look, I will stop pushing but I didn't hurt my wife. I came home and found her and I gave you the note. Read it! I will admit I slapped my daughter and if she wants to press charges, fine, but I didn't hurt Mallory. Can you call your sergeant or something?" Mike begged.

"Officer take the cuffs off. If Mike wanted to hurt his wife for what she did, he already would have. Emma, do you really want to press charges?" Becky's voice asked. Apparently, the detective had heard all the commotion and came over. Mike could only thank God at that point.

"Ma'am, I don't work for you and this man is under suspicion for attempting to kill his wife. I think he needs to be taken in for questioning." The officer argued.

"Okay, okay. While you guys are arguing this out, I have a patient well on her way to coding. I don't know what she did that was so bad but I do know what my job is, and that is to save her life regardless of what she did and you all are blocking my way. I am taking her to hospital where she will hopefully be saved and will be able to give a statement. This woman needs that and not her husband and daughter arguing over her. I would guess by the amount of family pictures around; she has other kids? If she is going to be around for those kids, I need you all to move." The paramedic ordered. Mike, Emma and Becky all complied but the young officer was still arguing.

"She's a crime scene and I need to call a detective." The young officer argued.

"Okay, I have your badge number and will be calling your sergeant. There is already a detective on-scene and until I hand this case over, its my case. I will investigate the alleged assault and attempted murder. Move!" Becky ordered.

"Fine, but the assault?" The officer asked. Mike was not even watching them, concentrating on his wife. The paramedic and EMT had moved her onto a stretcher and was moving her out of the room.

"Emma, please think long and hard before you do this. Once you do this, there is no going back and your dad was acting out of emotion. He is sorry for what he did and you and he need to have a long talk but having him charged with assault will do irreparable damage to your relationship with him. I know you love him and he loves you, but this isn't the thing to do." Becky begged. Emma had folded her arms over her chest and was looking very upset.

"I want to press charges on him. Arrest him. He has to be kept away from her and this is the only way I know how to do it." Emma said.

"Emma, no! I am sorry and I love you. I shouldn't have done that and I don't know why…" Mike started.

"Mike, I'm sorry but I have to do this now. Officer, get her written statement, please." Becky said as she took her own cuffs out.

"Emma, please no. I need to be with Mallory!" Mike said but it did no good. Emma followed the officer out of the room.

"Mike, I'll talk to her but please don't make this too hard on yourself. I would suspect she is working out of emotion. You know she's been through a lot and this may have been a tipping point. I will talk to her, convince her." Becky said as she put the cuffs on.

"Look, I won't give you any problems; but can you take the cuffs off? By now the kids will have seen all this out of Tom and Sasha's window and I don't want them to see me in cuffs. Please?" Mike begged.

"Mike, I'm sorry. You know the rules. I'll put my jacket over your hands though, okay?" Becky said as she took her suit jacket off and hung it over Mike's hands. As they walked down the stairs, Emma was sitting on the couch, writing out a statement. "You take him to the station and leave him in holding. Do not book him in yet. Do not print him either. I will be out there once I speak to my victim. And Officer, if you disregard this in anyway; I will have your badge. Period. And for God's sake, leave that jacket over his hands." Becky said.

"Yes, Ma'am." The officer said before taking Mike's arm.

"Emma…" Mike started but Becky gave him a look.

"Mike don't push your luck. You know not to speak to the victim. You were a cop. I'll handle everything." Becky said and then indicated for the officer to lead him out before he said anything else. The officer was less then gentle in how he put Mike in the backseat of the patrol car and as Mike looked over at Tom and Sasha's house; he saw Alex and Faith's little faces looking out of the window. His poor kids. No way they understood what was happening. He found himself getting angry again. Not just at himself, but at Scott, at Mallory and at Emma.


	13. Chapter 13

**Home is Where the Heart Is**

Chapter 13

Mallory woke up and immediately felt like she had a killer hangover. She recognized that she was in the hospital due to the lighting and the fact that her hands were restrained. She was on a psych hold. Great. Why did she have to live? She heard heels clicking against the floor and raised up to see Maggie Smith walk in with a smug little smile on her face.

"Oh, how the great fall. You have it all. Sexy husband, cute kids, great career, nice house, the whole nine yards. You screw around for five years and a week after your husband finds out, you swallow a fist full of pills and wash it down with whiskey. Too bad you didn't calculate well enough." Maggie said.

"I hope to God you didn't speak to Emma like that. Can't I have another counselor?" Mallory asked.

"I'm the one on duty." Maggie said.

"You hate me. I don't even know why and I don't want to talk to you. Where's my husband? I need to talk to him." Mallory said.

"You want to know why? Women like you, women that have it all and trade it in for a cheap thrill make things harder for women like me. I didn't have a husband to pay my way. You have it all and don't care." Maggie said.

"Just get my husband. I know I screwed up but I don't need you telling me." Mallory said.

"I can't get your husband. He's in jail. That's right. The police think he did this to you. I think its awfully funny, honestly." Maggie said.

"No! I did this! Mike didn't. Get the cops!" Mallory begged. She was fighting the restraints and Maggie just grinned broadly.

"Nurse give her some Ativan. She's becoming too agitated and it will do no good to talk to her right now." Maggie ordered before walking out. The young nurse had already put the Ativan into Mallory's IV and started to walk away.

"Listen, call my partner at my practice. Alexander Crider. You'll find his name on the register. He'll get me a different doctor, please! You know this isn't right." Mallory begged the young woman.

"I…Doctor Smith will get really mad if I do that. She's hard to work for. You always treat me good when you're here but she doesn't. I need my job." The young nurse; Sarah said. Mallory recognized her.

"I'm not in a position to help you but Al will. Just tell him I asked you to do this. Please!" Mallory begged. She was beginning to feel hazy again.

"I'll try. Just relax." Sarah said before walking away. Mallory passed out before she could say anything else.

**City Jail**

The young officer must not have liked his badge very well because he booked Mike into the jail and fingerprinted him. Mike was changed into a jail uniform and thrown into holding with several other men. He had to keep his mouth shut because he didn't want anyone to know he had been a cop or in the Navy. Another man was sitting down on one of the benches and Mike sat down next to him, wanting to just keep his thoughts to himself until Becky got there.

"This is so unsanitary." The man said.

"Jails are." Mike said as he propped his elbows on his knees and put his face in his hands. He didn't know how Mallory was doing and desperately wanted to be by her side despite the anger towards her. She needed him. His kids needed him and Mike needed to let them know everything would be okay.

"All because of some stupid bitch." The man said.

"What?" Mike asked. He hated when men talked about women like that.

"So, I got involved with one of my co-workers. Slept around with her for a couple years. Her husband was clueless. I was about done anyway and she got caught, basically in the act. I was bored anyway. She was almost forty and had a bunch of rugrats. You know how women sag and droop. Then she got me fired. I was going to have one last hoorah with her but she wouldn't do it so I seen her sweet little stepdaughter outside the office. Man, if I had known how good her stepdaughter was, I would have just…" The man started.

"You son of a bitch!" Mike yelled as he jumped up, grabbed the man off the bench and threw him into the wall. He wasn't done but heard some very distinct voices behind him.

"Mike, stop!" Tom yelled.

"C'mon, Mike. Let's get you out of here." Becky yelled as she pulled his arm. Mike wanted to continue but he also wanted to find out about Mallory. He allowed Tom and Becky to pull him away. As soon as he was out of the holding area he turned around. Becky would have had Tom come to help her to him that Mallory was dead. His eyes filled with tears even before they said a word.

"Mallory is gone, isn't she? Its all my fault…" Mike said. Becky walked him to an interview room and sit him down.

"I'll call the hospital and get an update." Becky said before leaving. Tom sat down across from Mike and squeezed his forearm.

"Mike, you didn't cause this." Tom said.

"I did though. I told her I was mad at her this morning. I hadn't ever said that until this morning. She must have taken that as a 'I don't love you anymore.' And Emma? Look what I did to her?" Mike said.

"Mike, anger is completely normal with everything. I would say a lot more went into Mallory's decision. As far as Emma in concerned, she's hurt. She has had a lot happen to her in just twenty-four hours. She'll come around. She'd do anything for you." Tom answered.

"Not anymore. She thought I had tried to kill Mallory. My own daughter thought that." Mike said.

"Mike, again; look at what Emma has been through. She spoke rashly before she had all the facts and you didn't react well to her reaction. She'll come around and feel horribly about all this." Tom said.

"I just want my wife and kids back. What the hell is happening?" Mike asked just as Becky walked in.

"Good news, Mallory is doing alright. She woke up for a short while and is asleep again, but they tell me she is okay. She is on a psych hold though. I can't help that. It'll be at least seventy-two hours before she is released and that is only if she passes the exam." Becky explained.

"But she's okay?" Mike asked.

"Yes. Her stomach has been pumped and she's doing okay. Vitals are all good. Now, I need to explain somethings. I didn't just happen upon your house today. I was coming to tell you all that Scott had been arrested. That is why I didn't want you put in holding or booked in. You didn't need to encounter him. You needed to hear why from me." Becky started.

"So, why? I thought there was a connection to Mallory's past." Mike asked.

"Not Mallory's. Years ago, back during the Red Flu; you killed a Maryland State Trooper after they took the James?" Becky asked.

"Yes. It was self-defense though." Mike answered. He remembered it clearly.

"I had no doubt. Apparently, he had a son who has spent the past several years building a grudge. His son, Scott. He tricked Mallory into having an affair. He tried to kill Hannah and then raped Emma; all to get back to you. He wanted to take everything. I'm sorry, Mike. He wanted to completely emasculate you; it seems." Becky explained. At least she got to point.

"Dear God." Mike said. He couldn't even explain how he felt.

"Mike, this isn't your fault. You didn't know and you were just doing your job back then. You'd never met Scott and I would guess you never told Mallory about that trooper?" Tom asked.

"No, I never told her. Oh my God." Mike said.

"Mike, I am going to go and explain this to Emma. As it is, her charges are standing. I've done all I could but you'll be here for at least twelve hours unless she withdraws her statement. I doubt she will and she has asked for an order of protection against you." Becky explained.

"So, I can't even be near her? I can't hug her or…" Mike started.

"The judge hasn't granted it yet. Maybe if I explain all this, she'll withdraw it. You'd just have to get past her having you arrested. She genuinely thinks she is protecting Mallory. I also need to speak with Mallory before you're released. I have to make sure there is no validity to Emma's claims." Becky explained as she stood up.

"Just…tell her that I love her and I am so, so sorry. Tell Mallory the same thing." Mike said.

"Mike, I'm going with her but she tells me you won't be put in that holding cell again." Tom told him as he stood up.

"That's right. Mike, you'll go in a...padded cell. We don't think you'll harm yourself but we need to keep you separated from Scott so you don't do something I can't fix." Becky said.

"Fine." Mike agreed. He honestly wanted the privacy. He needed to sort his emotions out.

"Mike, everything will work out. Don't do anything stupid." Tom said before they left. A few minutes later a jailer came in and moved him to a solitary confinement cell. Mike sat down on the floor and pulled his knees up to his chest. At least it sounded like Mallory would be alright but how was she going to forgive him now? She had been lied to and taken advantage of for years. And what about Alex? That sweet, innocent little boy deserved so much more.

**At the House**

Emma paced around the living room. Hannah and Sailor were on their way back but Emma had found the notes and felt horrible about how she had treated her dad. He deserved better. Yes, him slapping her had hurt but she should have had more faith in him. She knew better. She noticed Becky and Tom pull in and let them in.

"What's going on?" Emma asked. Becky had told her to stay at the house, instead of going to the hospital.

"Alright, so first; Mallory is doing okay but she is on a seventy-two-hour hold. She did try to kill herself and it is standard procedure. I can't help that." Becky started. They had sat down in the living room and Tom was sitting in Mike's recliner.

"Okay." Emma said.

"Emma, I know you are upset with your dad but you need to know a few things. There were some mitigating circumstances we didn't know about. It seems that Scott had a grudge against your dad. Tricked Mallory into having an affair with him, hurt Hannah and then did this to you; all to get back at your dad. He wanted to destroy your father in every way." Tom explained.

"The thing is, he will be successful if you pursue this. If you pursue charges and get an order of protection against your father; it will destroy him. Emma, he loves you so very much. Yes, your dad was wrong for what he did. He should not have slapped you and that will be a regret he carries with him. Pursuing this will only destroy everything. Please, please, please reconsider this." Becky begged.

"The thing is; I found Mallory's other notes. I know now that she tried to kill herself so I am to blame for this. If I hadn't said that, my dad wouldn't have slapped me." Emma said as she handed the notes to Becky.

"So, you'll drop the charges and call the judge's office?" Tom encouraged.

"Yeah, I'll drop the charges and I'll call. Dad may want nothing to do with me after this though." Emma said.

"As I said, he loves you; Emma. Just give him a chance." Becky said as she handed her a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Emma asked.

"I need you to sign that, saying you are dropping the charges and I can call the judge's office and tell them." Becky said. Emma immediately signed the paper and then stood up.

"I need to get my dad out of there and bring him home…or can he see Mallory?" Emma asked.

"I'll call the hospital but not typically." Becky answered.

"Okay. He will want to see her." Emma said.

"I know but the hospital has rules." Becky said.

"He really needs to see her and she will need to see him too." Emma begged.

"I know." Becky said.

"Emma, I'll go home but you take it easy on your dad. When you are ready to have the kids back, let me know." Tom said.

"Thanks." Emma said. She'd grabbed Mike's keys and followed Becky out. She felt horribly and could only hope that Mike could forgive her. She had to fix things.

Emma followed Becky to the jail where Mike was. After Becky spoke with the jail staff, Emma was seated in a waiting area. She was a little scared but she had to be braver. For her dad and for Mallory. She sat there for probably a half-hour before she heard heavy footsteps behind her. She recognized the sound of the footsteps. It was her dad and she jumped up, not knowing what to expect. He might not want anything to do with her.

"Emma?" Mike asked and then swept her into a careful hug. Emma was still a little scared but she knew that despite everything, Mike would protect her. She began sobbing into his chest and he held her that much tighter.

"I'm so sorry, Daddy. So sorry." Emma cried.

"Ssh. This isn't your fault. Let's get out of here. Becky tells me we can go see Mallory." Mike said as he wiped the tears off Emma's face.

"She wasn't sure we could." Emma said.

"Doctor Crider pretty well insisted. Said it would help Mallory. Come on, sweetie." Mike said as they walked out. He took the keys out of Emma's hand and then proceeded to drive them to the hospital. As they neared it, Emma looked over at him.

"I was afraid that you wouldn't forgive me for accusing you of this." Emma said.

"It was upsetting but we have to give Mallory a united front. She needs us to all be together. I cannot get past that my wife tried to kill herself but it is not your fault. She needs to see that we are okay." Mike told her and then reached over and patted her knee.

"I agree. I am really sorry, Dad. I love you." Emma said.

"I love you too. Now, lets go in and see Mallory." Mike answered. He had parked and they began the walk in. It took some convincing to be allowed into the hospital psych ward and Emma was scared but as soon as they walked into Mallory's room, Emma's heart broke again.

"Why are her hands tied down like that?" Emma asked.

"Because she is on a psych hold. They don't want her to harm herself again." Doctor Crider explained from behind her.

"Emma, its common procedure. Is she asleep or…" Mike asked.

"Asleep. She was given some Ativan that she probably didn't need. She's been having trouble staying awake. I got her to wake up for a bit and talked at length but its got to work its way out of her system." Doctor Crider explained and Mike nodded. He had put his hand over Mallory's and bent down and gave her a kiss.

"How long can we stay?" Mike asked.

"Not too long, I'm afraid. I have a new counselor coming in. Depending on how well Mallory does will affect how long she's here. It might be less than seventy-two hours or it might be more. Mike, we are a little tight on help right now at the clinic but I think Mallory needs to take a sabbatical. She needs to concentrate on herself and her family for a while." Doctor Crider said.

"I agree." Mike said. Emma had sat down in the chair and was rubbing Mallory's cheek.

"Uh…my head hurts." Mallory finally said.

"Mallory, I know you're hurting but I don't think it's a good idea to take anything. You need to stay conscious long enough to talk to a counselor." Doctor Crider said.

"I…okay. Mike? Emma? What happened? I thought you were in jail." Mallory asked.

"Ssh. Everything is okay. Mal, this is not your fault. You were tricked and taken advantage of by someone who wanted me to pay for something that happened years before we married. I will explain all that later but the kids and I need you at home. I love you." Mike said.

"But you said you were mad and you didn't wear your ring and…" Mallory said but Mike put his finger to her lips.

"My fingers were swollen this morning and I didn't handle things well." Mike explained.

"I don't deserve this though." Mallory started.

"Mallory, I told you earlier. None of us are deserving of the life we are given but we have to take advantage of it. You are getting a second chance. You'll be okay." Doctor Crider said.

"But…" Mallory started.

"Honey, I know your whole life you were told you weren't good enough, smart enough, pretty enough, and that you weren't loved. Maybe I contributed to that, I don't know. What I do know is that the kids and I need you. I don't give a damn about your job or the affair or any of it. What I do care about is pulling you through this. If it means you quitting your job, fine. Whatever we have to do to readjust we'll do. Now; I just really need you to pull through this. You have survived so much and succeeded. Keep going, Babe. If you don't, Scott will win and we will all lose." Mike said as he ran his hands through Mallory's long red hair.

"Okay." Mallory said simply because she didn't know what else to say. She really wanted to hug Mike and Emma but with her hands restrained; she couldn't.  
"I really want to hug you both but I can't like this. I won't hurt myself again, I promise." Mallory said. Another doctor had walked in and nodded at Doctor Crider. They began undoing the wrist restraints and Mallory was set up. She was still dazed and confused but all she wanted was to be in her husband's arms.

"Can I hug her?" Mike asked.

"Yes. I do need to speak with her and I believe she needs to be kept, at least overnight so that we can monitor for any adverse effects. I'm Doctor Applegate by the way, your new therapist." The young doctor said. Mallory immediately liked her.

"Oh, thank God. I couldn't handle Maggie again." Mallory said as Mike pulled her close. He felt safe and warm. Mallory could have hung on to him all night but she also wanted to hug Emma and she wanted to talk to Doctor Applegate. She wanted to get home to her babies.

"How about this? I talk to Mallory and then reassess. If I think she is of a right mind to go home and will medically be okay and be monitored, then maybe she can go home tonight." Doctor Appleton suggested as Emma gave Mallory a hug and kiss.

"So, we should stay put?" Mike asked hopefully.

"Probably a good idea." Doctor Appleton answered.

"I do want to go home. I want to hug my babies." Mallory said. Mike gave her another kiss and Emma, Doctor Crider and Mike stepped out. Mallory was not liking the idea of a colleague knowing all her business but she desperately wanted to be home. She had things to fix.


	14. Chapter 14

**Home is Where the Heart Is**

Chapter 14

Somehow, Mallory was released after what felt like a grilling from her new therapist, Doctor Applegate and a standing appointment. She was in counseling for the foreseeable future, but at least she was going home to her husband and kids. Doctor Crider had given Mike and Emma some medical instructions regarding what to watch for. Mallory would be a little tired for a few days due to the amount of sleeping pills she had taken, in addition to the Ativan that she was given. Mallory was hungry but wanted to get home. She could also tell things were a bit tense between Mike and Emma, a fact which made her heart hurt. They had had such a great relationship and it was yet another thing Mallory had ruined.

Mike stopped at a fast food place and got them all dinner. It was very late and Mallory knew her kids would be asleep. She kind of hoped that Hannah and Sailor would also be asleep. She just couldn't handle any anger or sadness yet. As Mike pulled into the house, Mallory was kind of thrilled to see that the house was dark except for the downstairs light.

"The kids must be asleep." Mallory remarked.

"Yeah, I texted Hannah and told her not to wait up. I thought you needed a bit of a breather. They told the kids that you had to work today. There will be some fallout because they seen me being put in the patrol car though." Mike explained as he helped Mallory out of the truck and up the porch stairs. Emma had already carried their food in.

"Mike, how are you and Emma doing with this? You seem tense around her." Mallory asked.

"We have things to work out. It bothers me that she has so little faith in me. I realize she's been through a lot and I hate it for her. I'm trying to not let this dictate anything where she's concerned but I am afraid this has done some serious damage. It hurt a lot to know she would think I would hurt you like that." Mike admitted. They had paused on the porch for just a moment.

"Its okay to be angry and upset at her Mike, but right now; Emma needs you. She needs to know she can trust you. You were her favorite person just twenty-four hours ago. Don't lose sight of that." Mallory said.

"I won't. Just hurts a lot." Mike remarked.

"I know." Mallory said as she opened the door. Mike had a hand on the small of her back and helped her in. Emma had sat the food up on the dining room table and Mallory relaxed into her chair. All she wanted was to eat, take a shower, and go to bed. She might stop and kiss the kids if it meant not waking them up.

Try as she might, she couldn't engage Mike and Emma into a conversation with another. They just seemed uncomfortable with one another. All Mallory could do was pray that she could find a way to heal their relationship. Mike stayed downstairs to clean up things and lock up for the night while Mallory kissed the kids and got ready for bed. As she walked down the hall, she noticed that Emma was in Hannah's room. Hannah was sleeping in Emma's bed so Emma could have some privacy.

"You okay?" Mallory asked. She had stepped into the bedroom and sat down next to Emma on the bed.

"I don't think Dad and I will ever be okay again. He's so hurt." Emma said as tears poured down her bruised cheeks.

"He is, honey but he hasn't stopped loving you. You will always be his little girl." Mallory responded.

"I wish I could still crawl up in his lap, have him wrap those big arms around me, kiss the top of my head and make everything okay again." Emma remarked.

"Believe it or not, he still wishes he could do that again. Emma, I don't know much and I have my own things to work through, but the one thing I know for certain is that your dad loves you more than life itself. When he first saw you after getting arrested today, what did he do?" Mallory asked.

"Hugged me." Emma admitted.

"See?" Mallory said.

"I suppose. Alright, I know you're tired. We can't solve anything tonight anyways. Get some rest. I love you." Emma said as she gave Mallory a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you too." Mallory said as she stood up and left the room. She walked into her own bedroom, grabbed a comfortable night gown and headed for the shower. She was glad that Mike wasn't guarding her constantly. He seemed to still trust her, which was good.

Mallory showered, braided her hair, lotioned her legs down and even read a chapter of a book that was not work related before Mike came in. He looked like he had worked out guessing by the amount of sweat all over his shirt and shorts. She knew he kept gym clothes downstairs so she wasn't terribly surprised. He also tended to work out when he needed to relieve stress.

"I'm going to take a quick shower. You okay?" Mike asked.

"Yep, I'm good. Just reading a non-work-related book." Mallory told him.

"Good." Mike answered before walking into their bathroom and shutting the door behind him, indicating he wanted privacy. At one point in their marriage, he would have not only left the door open but also would have invited her in with him. It was going to take a long time to heal their marriage and a lot of patience and strength.

Mallory was getting tired by the time Mike came back in, freshly showered and smelling so good. She always loved it when he was freshly showered. He was wearing a pair of pajama pants with no shirt, her absolute favorite. He settled next to her and she turned on her side. Normally she would have laid her head on his chest but he seemed incredibly tense.

"Mike, can you hold me?" Mallory asked. He raised his arm and she settled in next to him with her head on his shoulder.

"You've never asked before." Mike remarked.

"Never thought I needed to." Mallory told him.

"Mal, just please be patient. I'm trying to process everything. Because of me, Emma was raped and you were coerced into a relationship you would not have had otherwise and then attempted suicide. It is my fault and I have to have time to process." Mike explained.

"I had free choice. I choose to have the affair and I choose to attempt suicide. You didn't force me or anything." Mallory argued.

"I know but if I hadn't done what I did, you wouldn't have been put into the position you were and Emma would still be…" Mike started.

"Emma would still be what?" Mallory asked as she raised up.

"I don't know. Innocent, sweet, not…tarnished. Still my little girl. I can't touch her without her tensing up. She's angry and upset. So not Emma." Mike said.

"She is still your little girl. She's just been through a lot. Doctor Applegate suggested counseling for…especially you and I but also Emma. Mike, I think it's a good idea. You and Emma will not recover what has been lost at this rate and then Scott will win. Can I ask a question?" Mallory asked.

"Sure." Mike said.

"If you hadn't killed that trooper, was it Pete Norris? If you hadn't killed him, what would have happened?" Mallory asked.

"I wouldn't be here now. A lot of my crew members wouldn't have survived that night either. He was determined." Mike said.

"So, you wouldn't be here, so Hannah and Emma would have still been homeless probably, Sailor would have probably still been in that situation or in foster care, Tommy, Nathan, and Faith would have not been born and Alex probably wouldn't have either. Mike, I can think of a hundred different things that wouldn't have happened or happened differently if you hadn't done what you did that night. I married you knowing that you had lived roughly to protect your country. I went into this relationship knowing exactly the type of man I had fallen in love with. And as the girls have gotten older, they have found out, and in time, the younger kids will find out. It is something I love about you. How protective you are, how deeply you love, how much you appreciate the little moments with the kids, and the way you always defend us. There are a thousand different reasons we love you." Mallory said. She was getting tired and she knew Mike was emotionally spent.

"Doesn't take away from what happened today. You tried to kill yourself and Emma accused me of trying to kill you. I could have lost you today and in a lot of ways, I did lose Emma." Mike remarked.

"Emma is across the hallway asleep. You didn't lose her and the moment you believe that will be the moment you will lose her for sure. Emma is scared that she has lost you too. You are the person she needs more than anyone right now. My advice is, make a point to spend some time with her. One on one time. I don't know how else you will recover from this other than to do that." Mallory said, all while yawning.

"You'd better get to sleep. Good night. I love you." Mike told her before giving her a tender kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too." Mallory said as she caught Mike and planted a kiss on his lips. It was not exactly romantic but she had wanted it and didn't want to set a precedence on their relationship.

The next morning, Mike was up before Mallory or any of the kids. He still felt the need to relieve stress so he went for a run, something he typically did with Emma. He had run five miles before seven o'clock, showered, shaved and started breakfast before the kids started coming downstairs. Hannah and Sailor seemed to be in a hurry to leave, probably not wanting to deal with Mallory. Mike was also at odds on how to deal with everything but leaving Mallory to her own devices was not something he could do. She said she wouldn't harm herself again, but if Mike left her, that could change.

Alex and Faith helped Mike fix breakfast. They were both traumatized by what they had witnessed the day before and it took some explaining for Mike. The seven and four-year-old didn't understand it at all. Nathan and Tommy also knew that Mallory had been to the hospital and Mike had to explain to all four kids that she was feeling better. He didn't go into the particulars because both he and Mallory had agreed that the younger kids didn't need to know. Emma finally came down but seemed at odds. Something was going on with her. Finally, she spoke up.

"Dad, you know how those friends of mine are getting a house close to school?" Emma asked. Mike knew immediately what Emma was trying to say.

"Yeah." Mike replied as he added pancakes to the stack on a platter.

"They said they had room for me and I think I'm going to go." Emma said. She was looking at her feet and fiddling with a coffee cup.

"I thought you wanted to stay in the dorm? The agreement was if you did that, Mallory and I would cover everything and you could go through school without working. You'd babysit for extra spending money." Mike argued.

"Except I don't move in until August and its just now the first of June. That's two and a half months." Emma said.

"So, what's the hurry?" Mike asked.

"I think it would be better for everyone. I heard you trying to explain to Faith and Alex why the policeman took you away yesterday. You should not have been in that position and if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have been. You could have gone to the hospital with Mallory and wouldn't have had to sit in jail or encounter Scott. I honestly don't even know how you can stand to look at me." Emma said before turning around and running up the stairs, passing Mallory on her way.

"I heard that. You okay?" Mallory asked.

"No but I can't stop her either. She's eighteen." Mike responded.

"True." Mallory agreed. She'd gotten her own cup of coffee and sat down at the island while Mike cooked.

"Its all a huge circle and I don't know how to break it." Mike told her.

"I don't either. I can talk to Emma and try and convince her to stay here. Where's Hannah and Sailor?" Mallory asked.

"I don't think there's any convincing. She's set. Hannah and Sailor left about a half hour ago. Not sure where to but they said they would be gone most of the day and not to expect them for dinner." Mike explained.

"We all have our cross to bear. It seems that mine is Hannah and Sailor's reaction and yours is Emma's. The thing is, the one thing we can't do is react with anger. As badly as it hurts and as much as we wish we could go back, we can't. All we can do is react with love and grace." Mallory told him as she stood up, walked around the island and pulled Mike into a hug. Thankfully, he didn't tense up at all and wrapped his arms around her.

"Maybe I should try to talk to her. She thinks I'm mad at her for getting arrested. I think she's upset because I slapped her and the circle just keeps going." Mike suggested.

"Or, let her go. Since the Red Flu and they were found, Emma has always had you. There's only been a handful of nights that she hasn't been around you. You make her feel safe. I have a feeling she won't like being in an unknown environment that well. Emma is a good girl and we may have to trust the morals and ethics we have spent the past ten years teaching her will be enough to guide her through this. You are her person and she feels she has hurt her person in such a way that there is no recovery. My suggestion is this, let her move out but make it clear that she can call you at anytime for anything, and that you want a lunch or dinner date a week with her. You and Hannah do that now anyway so she won't question you wanting the same thing with her." Mallory told him.

"I don't like it. I want her here while she recovers from this." Mike said.

"I know and neither do I." Mallory said just before Emma walked back down the stairs. She looked like she had been crying and Mike's first instinct was to pull her close but as soon as he reached an arm out, Emma backed up.

"Emma, I'm not going to hurt you. I only wanted to hug you." Mike told her.

"Okay." Emma said but didn't step any closer.

"Emma, your father will not hurt you. He loves you." Mallory told her quietly.

"I always believed that until yesterday." Emma told her. Thankfully, Mike was distracted with Nathan and didn't hear her.

"Sweetie, he made a huge mistake yesterday. One he will regret for years to come but why let it dictate your relationship with him? Scott wanted to destroy your father in every way. In doing this, he is succeeding." Mallory remarked.

"I don't know how he can even be in the same room with me." Emma said.

"And he thinks the same about you and I think the same thing too. This has created a vicious cycle. We all think the other one hates us, blames up and can't be around us. This is what Scott wanted to happen. Emma, you have a choice to make. Your dad told me that you want to move out. I told him to let you but he is fighting it. He wants you at home. Do you really want to move out?" Mallory asked. She had pulled Emma into the living room, just out of Mike's ear shot.

"No. I just didn't think when he processed everything, he'd want me here." Emma remarked.

"We are all still processing but leaving now is a bad idea. Your dad won't stand in your way if you choose to go, but sweetie, it will just be one more thing to break his heart. He has had a lot of blows lately; mostly because of me but he doesn't need anything else. How about this, I will be okay to stay with the kids this afternoon. Why don't you and Dad go do something? Anything? I know you and he both love your Emma days." Mallory offered. She could see some interest in Emma's eyes. She only had to convince Mike.

"I'd like that but…" Emma started.

"Good. I will talk to him." Mallory told her as she gave Emma a kiss on the forehead and then walked to where Mike was getting the younger kids settled for breakfast. "Change of plans for the day. I will stay home with the kids and I will be okay. You and Emma are going out for the day. Its been awhile since you got to and I think you need it. I will be alright." Mallory insisted.

"Does she want to do that?" Mike asked.

"Yes." Mallory told him.

"Alright, kids; eat up." Mike told the kids as Mike and Mallory began putting food on their plates. Their kids all had healthy appetites and the grocery bill was excessive but Mike was determined that they have good home-cooked meals and cooked accordingly. Emma finally came in and sat next to Faith but stayed quiet throughout the meal. All Mallory could hope for was that she and Mike would have some sort of breakthrough. Then maybe she could heal her relationships with Mike, Sailor and Hannah. She was determined that Scott was not going to succeed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Home is Where the Heart Is**

Chapter 15

Mike and Emma's outing didn't go all that well and by two o'clock, they were back and Emma was in her room, packing her clothes up. She was moving out. Mike had gone downstairs because he couldn't watch it. He was completely heartbroken. Mallory tried to convince Emma to stay but she was determined. To make matters worse, she left without telling Mike goodbye. They didn't have her new address or anything and Mike and Mallory were both very concerned.

Hannah and Sailor came home, but Sailor went upstairs and Hannah went to her apartment without really talking to Mallory. Mike and Mallory took the younger kids outside to play while Mike barbequed supper. Mallory held a jump rope for Faith, caught a ball with Nate and roughhoused with Tommy and Alex. Mike was staying behind the grill, still upset about Emma leaving without telling him where she was going or even saying goodbye. Mallory had tried calling Emma but it went to her voicemail. Mike and even Sailor had sent her texts but there had been no response.

Mallory had gone in and taken a shower and when she walked back into the bedroom, she noticed Mike sitting on the bed with a picture of him and Emma in his hands. Mike was a tough guy and to see tears on his cheeks made Mallory want to cry. She wasn't feeling all that strong but he needed her to be strong. She walked up to him and pulled him into a hug. His just kind of melted into her and she could feel her nightgown growing wet from the tears.

"Emma texted me back. She doesn't want to talk to me anymore. I've lost my baby girl." Mike finally told her.

"Oh, Mike. She…didn't mean it like that. Emma loves you." Mallory said, not knowing what else to say.

"How else could she mean it? No, she meant exactly what she said." Mike said. He pushed Mallory away gently and stood up.

"Just…I'll try to talk to her. Let her know if she needs anything to come back or to call. Mike, I know you're upset and hurt but Emma deserves to know she still has a family here that loves her. Her father still loves her. That cannot stop." Mallory told him.

"Sure, whatever. I'm going to take a shower. I'm exhausted." Mike told her before walking away and slamming the door into the bathroom. Mallory sat down on the bed and grabbed her own cellphone. Throughout the day, she had left it in her bedroom, choosing to spend the time with Mike and the kids. Thankfully, there wasn't any important missed calls and just a few texts. She chose to text Emma, knowing she couldn't handle a confrontational phone call.

_"Emma, I know that you are hurting and that your dad caused some of that hurt but please know, he loves you more than life itself. You will always have a home here, no matter what. For your dad's peace of mind; please text me your address so we at least know where to find you if you need anything. I know you don't think he cares, but he does. We all do, and we are all worried about you." Mallory sent the text but was unsure if she would get a response back. Five minutes later, her phone dinged._

_ "142 Sherwood Lane. It's close to my school and I'll look for a job tomorrow. I'll let you know where I'm working when I find one. Tell Dad that I am sorry and that I do love him. I just don't think he can be around me. He's blaming himself for what happened to me and you. To see my bruises every day; I think will be too much. He'll end up really blaming himself and I can't watch that. Not to mention me having him arrested and keeping him from you when you needed him." Emma texted back. _

_ "That is not how he thinks. Please come home." Mallory texted back. She heard the shower shut off and needed to concentrate on Mike when he came back in. _

_ "Maybe someday. Just please tell him." Emma texted. _

_ "We all love you." Mallory sent the text and then put her phone on the nightstand. _

Mike came out of the bathroom wearing a towel around his waist. He walked into the master closet and came out just a minute later wearing his boxers. Mallory had to smile because at least there wasn't an air of tension between them. He crawled in next to her and pulled her onto his chest. Something was different about his behavior because his touch was different. More like a caress. Mallory turned to ask him what was going on but he pulled her in for a very passionate kiss. His hands were wondering under her nightgown. Something about it felt so good, but it was wrong.

"Mike, stop. This is an emotional reaction and you're not ready." Mallory said between kisses. Part of her wanted him to not stop but she didn't want this to be for the wrong reasons.

"I am though. Please. He's tried to take my wife and one of my daughters, and then he completely took my little girl from me. I need you." Mike said between kisses. Mallory knew it was wrong but she decided to just go with it. Mike was too hurt not to. It would only cause more pain.

"Alright. But you haven't lost Emma, Mike. And you didn't lose Hannah or I." Mallory said, but Mike's mind was completely on a different track. He rolled Mallory on her back and at some point, her nightgown and his boxers had come off.

Two hours later, Mallory slipped out of bed and took a fast shower. Mike was sleeping soundly. He had been amazing and Mallory had realized how good she had had it with him. He was Scott's polar opposite. Kind, compassionate, willing to give into anything Mallory wanted and a generous lover. He had only left her wanting more. She just hated the reason because it made her feel used. She slipped into bed and cuddled into Mike's side. In his sleep, he slung an arm around her and pulled her even closer.

The next morning, Mallory got up early and fixed breakfast. Alex was up and 'helping' Mallory when Mike come down. He gave Mallory an awkward smile and got himself a cup of coffee. Alex was showing Mike something while Mallory flipped French Toast. He lifted Alex down off the counter and the little boy ran to the living room to get something.

"Last night was amazing but I shouldn't have treated you like that. I'm sorry." Mike told her quietly.

"You didn't treat me badly and yes, it was amazing." Mallory replied.

"I treated you like you're a possession that I was taking back. Not my bride. It was completely wrong of me." Mike said.

"You enjoyed it though, yes?" Mallory asked.

"Very much so. Too much so. I found myself wishing you were in bed with me this morning so we could do it again." Mike admitted.

"And that's a bad thing?" Mallory asked.

"Ordinarily, no. But I did what I did to I guess…I don't know. Take my mind off of Emma. To take something back from Scott. I just did it in the wrong way. I used you in a way that wasn't so different then how he did." Mike explained.

"Well, maybe but I enjoyed it. The circumstances were off but I liked it. It made me realize how magical things were for you and me. I did hear from Emma last night. She gave me her address and will let me know when she finds a job. She also wanted me to tell you that she loves you and that she is sorry." Mallory told him.

"What's the address? I need to go there." Mike asked.

"No, Mike. You need to give Emma space. You are hurting and I think deep down, you are extremely angry at her. I am going to go today and get her a new bedspread and such. Make sure she has what she needs. Make sure she knows the invitation is open to come back." Mallory said.

"I need to see my daughter. Need to let her know how much I love her and that…I don't know." Mike said.

"I will tell her. Mike, just take a step back. You know how much Emma loves the notes you write. Write one and I will give it to her." Mallory said.

"Okay, but…" Mike started but Mallory stuffed a piece of bacon in his mouth to shut him up. He chewed it up and gave her a greasy kiss before walking to the office area. Alex was occupied and the kids were moving around upstairs.

"Kids, French toast!" Mallory yelled up the stairs. While she waited, she looked at her phone. Sure enough, there was a text from Emma.

_ "And I love you all too." Emma had answered. _

_ "Sorry, sweetie. I went to sleep before I saw this. How was your first night?" Mallory asked._

_ "Scary. I don't like it here too much." Emma texted back. _

_ "Well, the invitation to come home is still extended and will be. I was going to get you a bedspread but how about I just pick you up and get you the things you need. At the same time, you can put some applications in?" Mallory asked. _

_ "Okay. Just you?" Emma asked. _

_ "Yes, unless you want your dad too or instead of me?" Mallory asked. _

_ "No, just you." Emma answered. _

_ "Alright, I will text you when I'm on my way." Mallory answered. _

Mallory fed her family, packed a few of Emma's things up that hadn't gotten taken the day before and got ready to leave. Sailor had even helped her a little, and while she was still distant, Mallory could feel things thawing a little. All Mallory could do was hope so. Like Mike, she was tired of her family being so fractured. Scott had taken too much.


	16. Chapter 16

**Home is Where the Heart Is**

Chapter 16

Mallory was not that impressed with the house where Emma was living. It was in a rough neighborhood and was in bad shape. It took her ringing the doorbell three times before anyone answered and she could tell they were less than thrilled that Mallory was there. It made her want to pack Emma up and move her immediately. She was directed down a hallway and knocked on the door. When Emma opened the door, there were tears on her cheeks.

"What's wrong, honey?" Mallory asked before stepping into the room with the box of Emma's things. She sat it down on the bed and pulled Emma into a hug.

"Its just so many people I don't know and they partied all night. I couldn't sleep and I was scared." Emma sobbed into Mallory's shoulder. Mallory pulled away but kept her arms around Emma.

"Sweetie, you can come home. You know you're safe there. And even once you go to school, if the dorm doesn't work for you, you have a home with us. You've been through a lot in a very short amount of time." Mallory said.

"But Dad has to be so angry at me." Emma said with a fresh torrent of tears rolling down her face. Mallory pulled Mike's note out of her purse. She had read it before she left the house and while Mike kept things short and sweet, he made it clear that he wanted Emma home.

"Read that. Its from your dad." Mallory ordered. Both she and Emma sat down on the very uncomfortable bed and Emma opened the piece of paper.

_"__Emma,_

_I know that you think I should be so incredibly angry at you and I think you should be angry with me. Its become a vicious circle and Scott is succeeding. He wanted to ruin my life and if you don't come back, he will succeed. I love all of my kids equally but the bond I have with you is so much different. I don't mean to guilt you but it's the truth. You will always have a home here and are welcome back anytime. We have to break this circle somewhere and why can't it be here? _

_I love you,_

_Daddy"_

Emma had began sobbing harder midway through the letter so Mallory read it to her and then pulled her into a hug. It made Mallory wish she had brought Mike along. He was better at the emotional side of parenting. He just got the kids and their varying personalities, interests and hobbies. He knew what made them tick, what they liked to eat, what they hated and how to make them happy. Mallory didn't know how to make things click again for Mike and Emma but she knew that they needed one another.

"Let's go home." Emma finally said. Mallory was shocked but stood up. Emma began packing her clothes up and Mallory helped her. A friend had picked Emma up the day before so Mallory would be her ride home. Within just a few minutes, Mallory and Emma had finished packing and Emma had spoken with her friends. As Emma climbed into Mallory's car, she could tell how nervous she was.

"Emma, its okay. Your dad will welcome you with open arms. He forgave me and I did the unforgivable to him. It's a work in process but we are repairing our marriage. Stop thinking you are undeserving and start just being glad that you have someone like your dad in your life. Someone who loves you more than life itself." Mallory told her.

"Does he know that I'm coming home?" Emma asked.

"No, but I'll text him." Mallory said. They were at a red light and Mallory typed out a quick message.

_"__Coming home…with Emma. Welcome her with open arms." Mallory texted and then put her phone away. _

The rest of the drive was made in silence and when Mallory pulled into her driveway, Mike was on the front porch. He met Emma halfway down the walkway and pulled her into a hug. Mallory could hear her sobbing into Mike's chest and Mike whispering into her ear.

"Let's go inside." Mallory said and Mike nodded. He pulled away from Emma but gave her his hand and then gave Mallory his other hand. They all began the walk into the house.

"I'll get your stuff in a minute, Emma. Let's get you inside." Mike said. She nodded and they walked into the house. Mallory could tell Sailor was relieved to see her best friend and sister back home and the younger kids all came running for Emma. She picked Alex up and hugged Tommy and the twins. She was occupied and Mallory pulled Mike into a hug.

"Just be patient. Things are slowly coming back together. I love you." Mallory said. Mike bent down and kissed her as they watched the kids together. Sailor had joined in and Hannah had appeared out of nowhere.

"I love you too. I called Hannah and asked her to come home for a couple days. I needed my kids close." Mike explained.

"Good. I did tell Emma if the dorms are right for her, she can stay home and go to school. Didn't think you would mind." Mallory told him.

"Absolutely. I'll reiterate it at some point. Listen, about last night, I enjoyed it thoroughly even if I shouldn't have treated you like that. The thing is, I hope that won't be the last time we do that. Maybe next time for better reasons, though." Mike said quietly.

"That better not be the last time. I could handle a repeat tonight." Mallory told him and then landed a kiss on Mike's lips.

"I'm an old man who needs my beauty rest but I might be convinced." Mike teased.

"Take a nap later." Mallory said. It felt good to be getting this part of her marriage back. The teasing, the sweet kisses and the laughter.

"Maybe." Mike told her before pulling away. He was trying to get the kids away from Emma when Sailor came up beside Mallory and gave her a hug. Mallory was only too happy to respond.

"I'm tired of being angry. I apologize for how I've treated you. I hope you can forgive me." Sailor said.

"Oh, honey; of course. I love you." Mallory said.

"I love you too." Sailor answered.

As Mallory saw Mike and Emma hugging and spending time with each other and Sailor and Hannah speaking to her, she knew that Scott wasn't succeeding. She was getting her marriage back and the Emma would recover. It would take time but it would happen.


	17. Chapter 17

**Home is Where the Heart Is**

Chapter 17-6 Months Later

After some intense therapy, Mike and Mallory both seemed to be on the mend. Emma was also in therapy with Dr. Applegate. It was slow going, and she had a set back when she had to testify at Scott's trial. After it was done; she pretty well collapsed into Mike's arms. He had to carry her to Mallory's car. She had moved into the dorms at the start of the semester, but there were times she would come home in the middle of the night because she couldn't handle her dorm. She felt safest when she was close to her family.

Mike and Mallory had taken a week away from the kids before Mallory went back to work. It was to the same hotel that they went to for their honeymoon; and in a lot of ways, it was a second honeymoon. They spent the week in their condo; talking, laughing, crying, sorting things out and making love. It was what they needed.

They had also taken the kids to Florida for Christmas. It was the last year that Sailor would be able to spend with them on a regular basis and Mike and Mallory wanted it to be special for her. Hannah had been able to get the time off and Emma was on winter break. They rented a house on the beach, had the car loaded and surprised the kids. The weather was less than ideal, but the pool was heated and there was a fireplace for cozy nights. They cooked a lot and played a lot of board games. They also spent a lot of time just cuddling. It was perfect. The last night before they headed home, Mallory was laying her head on Mike's chest.

"I know that we only did this because we wanted it to be special for Sailor, but I have loved this week." Mallory said as she played with Mike's chest hair.

"Me too. I wouldn't mind making a tradition of this. Maybe just when we know when Sailor will be home. Otherwise, we will do something similar at home." Mike agreed.

"That sounds good. Alex is out." Mallory said as she pointed to the little boy who had insisted on sleeping with them the entire vacation. He was laying on top of Mike with his teddy bear tucked in with them.

"I know we should make him sleep with the other kids, but he's still young." Mike remarked.

"Yes, and he's the baby." Mallory said as she pushed hair out of Alex's face.

"Our baby." Mike said. Mallory raised up slightly to look at him. She had told him if he wanted a DNA test to go ahead.

"Our baby? As in…ours?" Mallory asked.

"As in fifty percent yours and fifty percent my DNA. No doubt at all. We make cute kids." Mike said.

"We do. I always just thought…" Mallory said as she touched the side of Alex's face. Alex just cuddled that much closer to Mike. The little boy sure loved his daddy.

"Yeah. I had talked to Dr. Applegate and she asked if we were going to lie to him when he got older. Now, we don't have to lie. What has been will always be. I was just looking for a good opportunity to tell you." Mike explained. He kissed the top of Alex's head and then gave Mallory a soft kiss.

"That makes sense. You have no idea how happy this makes me." Mallory said. She was almost crying.

"I have some idea. I was as happy. I just held him for like an hour. I think he was getting a bit annoyed with me. I kept telling myself it didn't make a difference and I know I would have still loved him had the results been different but it feels good knowing for sure. I don't have to lie to him." Mike said

"I feel like I could do that with the both of you." Mallory said as she pulled Alex closer and settle back on Mike's chest.

"I know one thing, when he goes to school next year, I'm not going to like it. I know preschool has helped him socialize but I love that its only half days." Mike remarked.

"But, it will give you time to meet Hannah and Emma for lunch and I will even be able to meet you sometimes." Mallory remarked.

"True. I like having the one on one time with each of the kids and as Tommy is going into middle school next year, I want to spend some more time with him." Mike said.

"You are an amazing dad and a phenomenal husband. The kids and I are so blessed to have you." Mallory said.

"Well, we are lucky to have you back. I love you." Mike said as he pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"I love you too. You need to get some rest, old man. Long drive ahead of us in the morning." Mallory said.

"You too. You have to pass out snacks and mediate the fights." Mike said.

"Yeah, that was just so fun the trip down here." Mallory said between yawns.

"I know but I wouldn't trade this time in for anything. Its been incredible." Mike said between yawns. Mallory raised up a bit and gave him another kiss.

"Better than our second honeymoon?" Mallory asked.

"I enjoyed both for different reasons. I think we need to plan a trip like that for you and I, maybe once every two years and then something like this with the kids. Doesn't mean going somewhere but I think if we don't, we will all still be hurried with things. Work, appointments and whatever else." Mike explained.

"I'm game. Let's get to sleep." Mallory said as she gave Mike another kiss and then kissed their youngest son. Within just a few minutes, Mike was snoring softly and Mallory looked up at him. He had turned fifty in March and was just as energetic as he had been when they first met. He had put a lot into repairing their marriage and keeping Mallory in check when she went back to work. Ground rules had been put in place. She was home by six. He held dinner until she got home and she helped get the kids their baths and into bed. Weekends generally involved Emma and Hannah being home and wanting some one on one time with their father.

Emma and Mike had struggled the most and there were times that Mallory didn't think they would come out of it okay, but they did. Mike had taken some self-defense classes with Emma and had taken her to the range a few times. The breaking point had been Scott's trial. She had collapsed, sobbing after the testimony and Mike had made a point to be the one to care for Emma. It could have been Mallory or Hannah, but it was her dad and something had changed that day. They were still in therapy but things were getting better every day.

Mallory had also had to repair friendships with Tom, Sasha, Kara, Danny, Wolf and Becky. She had not been a good friend either. Everything went into being a good doctor but Mallory had to relearn that she could be a good wife, mother, friend and doctor. There were trust issues still, even with Mike. When they had found a doctor to fill Scott's place at the clinic, Mike had been very suspicious but after meeting him and his longtime partner, Mike was more at ease. He visited the practice frequently, and at times it frustrated Mallory, but she knew she had to earn trust back and it wouldn't happen overnight. They were doing better than they had in years and Mallory would never love or look at another man.

**The end. I don't know if I will pick this up or not. Its been kind of an emotional story and I am honestly done with it. **


End file.
